FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - KookHope JinHope FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title: FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Four Shoot (6 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)  
**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **Kim Seokjin.**

Salah satu malaikat yang sangat tampan dan berwajah memikat.

Senyuman di wajahnya sanggup memberikan ketenangan pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Namun, karena suatu kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, ia dihukum dan dijatuhkan ke bumi sebagai hukumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook.**

Pewaris tunggal dari Jeonz Company.

Memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa, dan langsung menjadi pemilik Jeonz Company di usianya yang ke 19 tahun, tanpa harus melanjutkan sekolahnya ke perguruan tinggi.

Memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa, dan senyuman gigi kelinci yang sanggup memikat banyak orang untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Tatapan matanya sanggup meluluhkan siapapun yang ditatapnya.

Memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat setan dan para makhluk gaib lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung Hoseok.**

Mahasiswa semester akhir di sebuah universitas seni.

Memiliki hobi dance dan memiliki senyuman yang manis.

Sangat periang dan ceria, dan tergolong pria yang cerewet.

Keceriaan yang dimilikinya sanggup memberikan energi positif pada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon.**

Teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat terbaik Hoseok.

Satu-satunya pria yang tahan menghadapi kecerewetan dan kerewelan Hoseok.

Sering dituduh sebagai kekasih Hoseok, namun Namjoon langsung membantahnya.

"Seleraku high class, bukan pria cerewet sepertinya.." bantah Namjoon setiap ada yang mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Hoseok.

Memiliki hobi menciptakan lagu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi.**

Salah satu orang kepercayaan Jeonz Company.

Sekretaris sekaligus asisten pribadi Jungkook, yang bertugas menjaga Jungkook dan menemani Jungkook kemanapun Jungkook pergi.

Paling benci setiap Jungkook menceritakan semua penampakan yang tengah dilihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin.**

Duo sahabat yang meninggal bersamaan dalam sebuah kecelakaan bus sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dari 40 siswa yang ada dalam bus itu, hanya mereka berdua yang meninggal. Sisanya luka parah namun berhasil diselamatkan.

Duo hantu yang paling senang menjahili dan menggangu Jungkook.

"Rumahmu sangat besar, aku senang tinggal denganmu..." sahut Jimin setiap ia "menginap" di rumah Jungkook.

"Kau orang kaya, jadi aku bisa makan enak.." sahut Taehyung setiap ia "menumpang" di rumah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Oktober 2016.**

Langit menjadi sangat gelap.

Petir bergemuruh bersahut-sahutan di langit yang sangat gelap.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Tepat di hari Hoseok tampil dalam sebuah acara dance di COEX Mall.

"Mengapa hujannya sangat deras?" gerutu Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Namjoon yang tengah menemaninya menunggu namanya dipanggil ke atas panggung.

"Waeyo? Kau merasakan firasat buruk?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja... Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini!" sahut Namjoon menyemangati Hoseok.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, sedikit nemu inspirasi bikin FF ini dari drama Goblin :) btw saya sedih goblin end hmmmmm #abaikan XD**

 **Kira-kira kisah apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka?**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya yang belum saya bisa pastikan kapan akan saya postnya :)**

 **Semoga kelanjutannya bisa cepat saya post ya :)**

 **Dan untuk pairingnya kenapa saya pilih KookHope JinHope? Based on request Hana yang sempet minta dibuatin FF KookHope JinHope :)**

 **FF ini juga untuk kalian semua pembaca setia saya :)**

 **Buat new readers, thx a lot for reading my ff too! :)**

 **See u in next chapter /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Four Shoot (6 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **3 Oktober 2016.**

Langit menjadi sangat gelap.

Petir bergemuruh bersahut-sahutan di langit yang sangat gelap.

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Tepat di hari Hoseok tampil dalam sebuah acara dance di COEX Mall.

"Mengapa hujannya sangat deras?" gerutu Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Namjoon yang tengah menemaninya menunggu namanya dipanggil ke atas panggung.

"Waeyo? Kau merasakan firasat buruk?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja... Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini!" sahut Namjoon menyemangati Hoseok.

"Gumawo, Namjoon ah! Neo bakke eopta, jinjja!" sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian, nama Hoseok dipanggil ke stage.

Ia naik ke stage dan musik mulai dinyalakan.

Dengan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia menampilkan dance terbaik yang bisa ditampilkannya sore itu.

Jungkook, salah satu sponsor dari dance competition itu, langsung tertarik ketika melihat penampilan Hoseok di atas stage.

Semua gerakan yang ditampilkan Hoseok terlihat sangat indah di matanya.

"Siapa nama peserta itu tadi?" tanya Jungkook kepada salah seorang staff.

"Jung Hoseok.." sahut staff tersebut.

Jungkook kembali menatap ke stage. "Jung.. Hoseok..."

Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan pemenang untuk dance competition hari ini adalah..." sahut sang MC.

"Aigoo... Aku pasti kalah.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap pasrah ke arah stage.

"Waeyo? Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, imma.." sahut Namjoon.

"Jung.. Hoseok...! Chukkae, Jung Hoseok-sshi! Silakan naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima trophy dan hadiah..." sahut sang MC.

"Mwoya?" Kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat, tak menyangka ia yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Kubilang juga apa!" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum bangga melihat sahabatnya memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Hoseok naik ke stage dan menerima trophy serta hadiah uang tunai dalam nominal yang cukup besar.

Setelah Hoseok turun dari stage, Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok-sshi?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. "Majjayo.. Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook, pemilik Jeonz Company, salah satu sponsor dari acara dance competition ini.." sahut Jungkook, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aaaaah.. Jinjja? Kau pemiliknya? Kau... Terlihat masih sangat muda..." sahut Hoseok, terkejut.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kau.. Jarang menonton acara berita?"

"Ne?" Hoseok menatap kebingungan ke arah Jungkook.

"Dweso..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"Jeonz Company... Berencana akan mengadakan event tahunan di akhir Oktober ini.. Apa kau.. Bisa menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne? Aku? Waeyo?" Hoseok semakin kebingungan.

"Aku... Sangat tertarik dengan dancemu... Dancemu sangat keren! Aku ingin kau menjadi guest dalam acara tahunan kami... Bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Uhmmmm... Bisa beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja.." sahut Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan kartu nama dari sakunya. "Ini kartu namaku.. Silakan hubungi aku kapanpun kau bersedia..."

Hoseok mengambil kartu nama itu. "Araseo..."

"Tentu saja, kami akan memberikanmu bayaran yang sepadan.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

" _Whoaaaaaa! Bukan hanya kaya dan tampan, namun senyumannya sangat memikat pula!_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Aku akan mengabarimu, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah.

Hoseok menghampiri Namjoon yang sudah menunggunya tak jauh dari sana, sementara Jungkook menuju parkiran mobil untuk menaiki mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GUBRAK!

Sebuah gempa kecil tiba-tiba melanda Seoul.

"Mwoya igo?" sahut Hoseok ketika ia merasakan gempa kecil ketika berjalan bersama Namjoon menuju lobi COEX Mall.

"Gempa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mwoya? Gempa? Aku takut, Namjoon ah!" sahut Hoseok dengan panik.

"Apa hanya perasaanku? Atau memang ada gempa barusan?" gumam Jungkook ketika ia tengah menstarter mobilnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian keadaan kembali tenang.

"Ouch!" gerutu Seokjin ketika tubuhnya terhempas ke sebuah rerumputan.

Seokjin berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya.

Kendaraan tengah berlalu lalang di atas jembatan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Aku... Benar-benar ada di bumi?" gumam Seokjin.

Seokjin menatap ke langit. "Jadi, aku benar-benar terjatuh ke bumi?" gumamnya dengan anda lirih.

Seokjin berjalan menjauh dari rerumputan yang sepi itu. Para manusia mulai berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, namun tidak ada yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Para manusia ini... Tidak bisa melihat sayapku rupanya?" gumam Seokjin ketika ia sadar tak ada seorangpun disana yang terkejut dengan keberadaannya.

"Lalu.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang di bumi?" gerutu Seokjin sambil terus berjalan tanpa tujuan,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Hoseok membahas mengenai Jungkook kepada Namjoon.

Hoseok dan Namjoon tinggal di satu rumah yang mereka sewa bersama.

"Kau tidak tahu Jeon Jungkook? Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton acara dance sampai kau ketinggalan berita!" sahut Namjoon.

"Majjayo.. Aku membuka internet, dan berita mengenai pengangkatan Jungkook menjadi pemilik Jeonz Company sangat heboh di media massa!" sahut Hoseok.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa berbicara langsung dengannya! Kudengar ia tampan, kaya, dan cerdas! Nyaris tak tersentuh oleh manusia kalangan biasa seperti kita.." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok memamerkan kartu nama Jungkook yang dimilikinya. "Aku bahkan memiliki nomor handphonenya! Hahahaha~" sahut Hoseok dengan antusias.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Kau.. Juga terpikat dengan pesonanya? Kudengar, banyak orang yang begitu terpikat oleh pesonanya..."

Hoseok memejamkan matanya. Senyuman dan tatapan Jungkook melintas dalam benaknya.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan menatap Namjoon. "Kurasa.. Aku tertarik padanya, Namjoon ah!"

"Jinjja?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi.. Aku harus terlihat jual mahal dihadapannya kan?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku... Akan mencari alasan agar bisa terus menghubunginya!" sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7 Oktober 2016.**

Hoseok akhirnya menghubungi Jungkook dan berjanji akan menemuinya setelah kuliahnya berakhir Jumat sore itu.

Jungkook menatap handphone di tangannya setelah panggilan itu terputus. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

Jungkook segera meminta Yoongi masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hyeong.. Batalkan acara makan malamku malam ini.. Aku ada keperluan mendadak!" sahut Jungkook.

"Mwoya? Kau yakin akan membatalkan acara makan malam kali ini?" tanya Yoongi. "Acara makan malam dengan para pemegang saham Jeonz Company?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Reschedule saja menjadi besok malam, araseo, hyeong? Tolong aku ya, aku akan segera pergi..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil jaketnya di sandaran kursi, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Cih... Bocah menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi bertindak semaunya.. Ckckck~" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi segera disibukkan dengan perintah Jungkook untuk menghubungi para pemegang saham Jeonz Company dan mereschedule acara makan malam mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan di cafe itu.

"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku, Hoseok-sshi.." sahut Jungkook.

"Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu kabarku.." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah.. Gwenchana.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana keputusanmu, Hoseok-sshi? Apa kau bersedia mengisi acara kami?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu berkata, "Apa aku.. Bisa mengetahui lebih detail dulu mengenai draft acaranya, konsep acara, serta background acara ini? Aku... Tidak ingin terburu-buru mengambil keputusan..."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook.

"Araseo... Kapan kau ada waktu? Silakan temui aku di kantorku, aku akan menjelaskan secara detail draft acaranya... Kau juga bisa datang ke tempat acara akan dilangsungkan.. Aku akan menemanimu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja? Jinjja... Gwenchana?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja!"

Hoseok tersenyum.

" _Akhirnya, aku berhasil untuk mencari alasan agar bisa sering menemuinya!_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri Han River malam itu untuk mencari angin segar setelah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan Hoseok.

Setelah membahas masalah acara, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka itu.

"Ooooooh~ Uri Jungkookie mulai jatuh cinta rupanya?" sahut Jimin, sang hantu yang begitu suka mengikuti dan menjahili Jungkook.

"Seleramu lumayan juga, Jungkook ah!" sahut Taehyung, sang hantu yang selalu bersama Jimin untuk mengikuti dan menjahili Jungkook.

Jungkook, seperti biasa, selalu mengacuhkan kedua hantu usil itu sebisa mungkin.

Jungkook tidak mau dipandang aneh di hadapan banyak orang jika ia dilihat berbicara sendirian di tengah jalan.

"Jungkookie akan berkencan!" goda Jimin.

"Jungkook akan punya kekasih!" goda Taehyung.

"Tapi, pria itu manis juga." sahut Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Haruskah aku mengajaknya ke alam kita, Jimin ah?"

"Yaishh! Awas kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya!" gerutu Jungkook ketika mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar Jungkook menatap heran ke arah Jungkook. Untung saja Jungkook mengenakan masker, jadi tak ada yang bisa mengenalinya.

"Hahahahaha!" Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa puas karena berhasil mengganggu Jungkook lagi.

"Yaishhhh! Dasar hantu kurang kerjaan!" gerutu Jungkook sambil berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa hari Seokjin berlalu lalang tanpa arah dan tujuan di bumi.

Sesampainya ia di bumi, ia mulai merasakan haus dan lapar layaknya manusia. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan mengantuk dan lelah.

"Bagaimana lagi caraku agar bisa diam-diam memakan makanan mereka tanpa mereka sadari?" gerutu Seokjin ketika ia duduk siang itu di sebuah kursi di taman dekat Han River.

Selama beberapa hari itu, setiap lapar dan haus, Seokjin diam-diam menyelinap ke keramaian pasar, lalu dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, ia mengambil beberapa kue dan minuman secara diam-diam.

Seokjin bahkan harus tertidur di rerumputan, atau di depan gedung toko yang tutup pada malam hari ketika ia mengantuk.

"Sampai kapan aku akan dihukum begini?" gerutu Seokjin lagi sambil menatap ke langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 Oktober 2016.**

Hoseok sudah berdandan serapi mungkin karena siang ini ia akan bertemu dengan Jungkook di gedung kantor Jungkook.

"Oke, perfect!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya hari ini?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia melihat Hoseok berjalan dengan pakaian sangat rapi menuju pintu keluar.

"Majjayo.. Penampilanku sudah sempurna kan, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Perfect!"

Hoseok tersenyum senang, lalu berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sementara itu, di kantornya, Jungkook juga tengah merapikan kemeja putih dan long coat coklat muda yang dikenakannya itu sambil menunggu kedatangan Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok tiba di gedung kantor Jeonz Company, lalu Jungkook menghampiri Hoseok di lobi.

"Selamat siang, Hoseok-sshi.. Selamat datang di Jeonz Company.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Whoaaaa! Ia sangat keren!_ " gumam batin Hoseok ketika melihat betapa kerennya Jungkook dengan baju kerjanya itu.

"Ayo, kuajak berkeliling agar kau bisa mengenal para staff yang akan berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan kami.." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook mengajak Hoseok berkeliling, dan tentu saja semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mengajak seseorang berkeliling gedung kantor Jeonz Company!

Setelah berkenalan dengan beberapa staff, Jungkook mengajak Hoseok ke roof garden yang berada di atap perusahaan.

Beberapa meja dan kursi terletak di atas sana, di tengah sebuah taman yang cukup luas dan indah di atap gedung Jeonz Company itu.

"Whoaaa! Di dalam gedung perusahaan ada taman seindah ini?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah penuh antusias.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku.. Paling sering ke atas sini jika moodku sedang kurang baik.."

"Waeyo?" Hoseok menatap Jungkook.

"Karena di tempat ini, aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku..." sahut Jungkook.

Ada sebuah meja di sudut atap yang menyediakan beberapa kopi sachet, teh sachet, susu sachet, gula, creamer, serta air panas.

"Kau mau kopi, teh, atau susu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Teh saja.." sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok duduk di salah satu meja, dan Jungkook tak lama kemudian duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hoseok sambil membawa segelas susu hangat dan segelas teh hangat.

"Ini tehmu, Hoseok-sshi.." sahut Jungkook.

"Gumawo, Jungkook-sshi.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau... Sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Uhmmm..."

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau begitu banyak pertimbangan?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Boleh kita bertemu sekali lagi sebelum aku memberi keputusan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok.

"Kau belum menunjukkan padaku draft acara serta tempat diselenggarakannya acara..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah! Majjayo! Aku lupa!" sahut Jungkook sambil memukul pelan keningnya.

"Hehehehe~" Hoseok tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu hari Senin besok kau bisa kesini lagi? Sepulang kuliahmu..." tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo..."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum, membuat Hoseok jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

" _Kiyowo..._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terus tersenyum, Jungkook ah! Kau pasti sangat bahagia bisa bertemu pria manis itu tadi pagi, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung ketika Jungkook sedang duduk sendirian di balkon depan kamarnya malam itu.

Jungkook, seperti biasa, mendiamkan kedua hantu usil itu.

"Ia senang sekali, Taehyung ah! Aku terus melihat senyum lebarnya sedari tadi!" sahut Jimin.

"Semakin kuperhatikan, pria itu semakin manis... Seandainya aku masih hidup... Huft~" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kalau kau masih hidup pun, tak akan kuijinkan kau mendekatinya.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ooooooh~ Kau mengajakku bicara sekarang, Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum usil.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, jadi aku bebas merutuki dua hantu tak beretika ini.." gerutu Jungkook.

"Tak beretika? Hantu tak beretika? Manusia lah yang sebenarnya tak beretika, bertindak semaunya! Mabuk di siang hari seenaknya sampai-sampai tanpa etika menabrak bus yang kami tumpangi dan membuat kami jadi seperti ini! Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Jimin. "Majjayo.. Kami, manusia, memang tak beretika dan selalu bertindak semaunya... Mianhae, hyeong..."

"Cih... Kau baru mau menghiburku dan memanggilku hyeong setiap aku bersedih akan kematianku yang tak adil ini..." sahut Jimin sambil memajukan bibir tebalnya.

"Jangan kau bahas masalah kematian kita lagi, Jimin ah! Aku semakin kesal kalau mengingatnya..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Padahal kita sudah melewati ujian dan tinggal menunggu hasil pengumuman kelulusan saja! Aku kesal, sudah belajar mati-matian, namun meninggal sebelum dinyatakan lulus!" gerutu Jimin.

"Untung saja aku lulus di usia mudaku..." sahut Jungkook sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Tutup mulutmu, manusia keji.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Hahahaha..." Jungkook tertawa karena kali ini ia berhasil membuat dua hantu itu kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 Oktober 2016.**

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras malam itu.

Jungkook yang baru saja selesai memilih buku di toko buku untuk dibelinya berjalan keluar dari toko buku sambil memegang payung merah kesayangannya.

Walaupun berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Jungkook bukanlah pria yang haus aka kemewahan.

Ia seringkali memilih untuk berjalan kaki di malam hari ketimbang harus selalu menggunakan mobil kemana-mana.

Jungkook berjalan di tengah hujan dengan payung merahnya itu.

Dan kedua matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sesosok pria berwajah perpaduan tampan dan manis, sedang duduk sendirian di tengah hujan, di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang ada di taman dekat rumah Jungkook.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan terbelalak menatap pria itu.

Pria itu menyadari Jungkook tengah menatapnya dan menatap balik ke arah Jungkook.

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Kau... Apa kau seorang malaikat?" tanya Jungkook dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau... Memiliki sayap putih yang besar dan indah..." sahut Jungkook, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Kau... Bisa melihatnya? Kedua sayapku?" Seokjin, pria yang tengah duduk di taman itu, juga membelalakan kedua mata indahnya menatap Jungkook.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : vmin jd hantu usil/? XD iya jin paling mendekati kalau buat karakter angel ya waks XD " _di Bangtan Bloody School jungkook gangguin vmin and the genk, nah disini vmin yang gangguin jungkook, inilah yang dinamakan karma itu selalu ada, rasain lu kook, kena batunya lu kan :v_ " BACA INI REVIEW NGAKAK ASLI XD iya saya juga baru ngeh, disini tukeran vmin yg gangguin jungkook ya wkwkw XD here ya lanjutannya bib :)**

 **BlueBerry Jung : iya, lg pingin bikin crack pairing lg :) semoga suka ya jung ah :) vmin tak terpisahkan wkwkw XD**

 **Kimeul : here lanjutannya kimeul :) kesalahan jin? kalo kamu tanya dia, saya jamin dia pasti jawab, "kesalahanku adalah menjadi terlalu tampan" wkwkw XD trus abis itu dia kasih handkiss dah XD**

 **Hana : iya han, pairingnya as your request :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **Hobagijung : salam kenal hoba :) kayaknya baru pertama review ff saya ya? thx for reading this ff, semoga suka :) biasmu jhope kah? silakan menjadi pembaca setia saya hoba :)**

 **Firakim412 : here fira lanjutannya :) salam kenal ya, baru pertama kali review ff saya kan? makasih udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Guest : ciye penasaran XD iya prologue yg kemarin, perkenalan tokoh gt dah :)**

 **dhope : salam kenal dhope :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini, semoga suka ya :)**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw sekali2 duo 95L jd hantu gentayangan XD iya crack pairing lagi vhy wkwkw XD**

 **She-Lay Lawliet : salam kenal liet :) seems ini pertama kali ya kamu review ff saya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **ParkAeri474 : here lanjutannya aeri :)**

 **Guest : indigo itu apa btw? ini kaga ada psycho2nya kok, kaga horor jg sebenernya XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Four Shoot (6 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan terbelalak menatap pria itu.

Pria itu menyadari Jungkook tengah menatapnya dan menatap balik ke arah Jungkook.

Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Kau... Apa kau seorang malaikat?" tanya Jungkook dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Kau... Memiliki sayap putih yang besar dan indah..." sahut Jungkook, masih dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Kau... Bisa melihatnya? Kedua sayapku?" Seokjin, pria yang tengah duduk di taman itu, juga membelalakan kedua mata indahnya menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi.. Kau.. Benar-benar malaikat?"

"Mengapa kau.. Bisa melihatnya?" tanya Seokjin. Keterkejutan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku... Memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat semua penampakan alam gaib... Aku... Sering melihat para hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitarku.. Tapi ini.. Pertama kalinya aku.. Melihat malaikat..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aaaaah.. Begitu rupanya?" sahut Seokjin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang basah terguyur air hujan.

Payung Jungkook memayungi kepala Seokjin.

"Kau... Kehujanan sejak tadi?" tanya Jungkook.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook sejenak lalu tersenyum kecut. "Bukan sejak tadi, tapi sejak aku dihukum dengan cara dibuang ke bumi..."

"Dihukum? Dibuang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan, makanya aku dibuang ke bumi sebagai hukumanku.. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlalu lalang tanpa tujuan di bumi ini..." sahut Seokjin.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"Ne?" Seokjin menatap Jungkook.

"Tinggallah di rumahku... Setidaknya aku bisa memberikanmu tempat tinggal dan makanan..." sahut Jungkook.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook, lalu tersenyum. "Gumawo, jinjja.. Kau... Manusia yang paling baik yang pernah kutemui..."

"Dan kau.. Malaikat pertama yang pernah kutemui! Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Jungkook di bawah naungan payung merah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya!" sahut Hoseok sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Kerjakan dulu tugasmu, imma..." sahut Namjoon, memperingatkan Hoseok bahwa ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya besok.

"Besok aku akan bertemu Jeon Jungkook~ Kyaaaa~~~" sahut Hoseok sambil terus tersenyum, mengabaikan ucapan Namjoon.

"Tugasmu.. Yaishhh! Selesaikan tugasmu dulu!" sahut Namjoon sambil memukul kepala Hoseok.

"Ouch! Sakit, Namjoon ah!" gerutu Hoseok.

"Kerjakan dulu tugasmu, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Araseo.. Araseo..." gerutu Hoseok sambil duduk dan membuka laptopnya.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok. "Begitu beruntungnya kau, Hoseok ah..."

"Waeyo? Aku selalu dimarahi olehmu, dimana beruntungnya aku?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon tertawa sekilas, lalu berkata, "Apa kau tahu? Begitu banyak yang mengejar-ngejar Jeon Jungkook, tapi kau dengan mudahnya bisa bertemu dengannya begini..."

Hoseok menatap Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "Takdir memang sangat berpihak padaku, Namjoon ah..."

Namjoon tertawa. "Dasar kau..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hoseok.

"Yaishhhhh..." gerutu Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Seokjin.. Namaku Kim Seokjin.." sahut Seokjin ketika ia duduk di sofa di ruang utama rumah Jungkook yang sangat besar dan mewah itu.

"Seokjin? Jin? Jin hyeong? Kau harus bersikap seperti layaknya manusia lainnya selama di bumi.. Dan kau terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku... Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau kupanggil dengan sebutan Jin hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Jin.. Hyeong..." gumam Jin. "Joha..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

"Oke, mulai sekarang kau akan kupanggil dengan nama Jin hyeong..." sahut Jungkook, diiringi senyuman dan anggukan kepala Jungkook.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat kaya rupanya? Rumahmu besar sekali..." sahut Jin.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Kau.. Sangat beruntung kan bertemu denganku, ya kan?"

"Majjayo.. Gumawo, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Jin.

"Ayo, kuantarkan kau ke kamar tamu yang akan kau tempati... Untuk pakaian, sementara gunakan dulu pakaianku, besok-besok kalau ada waktu, aku akan membelikan pakaian yang pas di tubuhmu..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau membawa seorang malaikat ke rumahmu?" gerutu Jimin ketika Jungkook tengah berbaring dalam kamarnya.

"Kami tidak akan bisa mendekatimu jika kau bersamanya!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika ia mengusir kami?" sahut Jimin.

"Bagaimana jika ia memusnahkan kami?" sahut Taehyung.

"Aku masih betah berkeliaran di bumi, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga masih ingin berkeliaran di bumi dan menatap wajah orang tuaku saat mereka tertidur, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhh! Kalian berisik sekali! Aku ingin tidur..." gerutu Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin saling berangkulan.

"Moodnya selalu menyeramkan setiap ia mengantuk..." gumam Jimin.

"Ayo kita pergi, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Pergi sana! Katamu, kau ingin memandangi wajah orang tuamu saat mereka tertidur..." gerutu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kamar tamu itu.

"Whoaaaa.. Tempat tidur ini sangat nyaman dibandingkan rerumputan dan kursi taman!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jin bangun dan berjalan-jalan dalam kamar itu, memegang semua benda yang dilihatnya.

"Kamar ini sangat nyaman... Untung saja aku bertemu dengan manusia yang sangat baik!" sahut Jin sambil kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Ternyata masih ada manusia yang baik di dunia ini..." gumamnya sambil mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook ah, pria itu siapa?" tanya Yoongi ketika keesokan paginya ia berpapasan dengan Jin di ruang utama rumah Jungkook ketika Yoongi sedang menjemput Jungkook untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Ah.. Jin hyeong? Seorang kenalanku.. Ia akan tinggal disini beberapa waktu lamanya... Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik ya, hyeong.. Ia tamu istimewaku!" sahut Jungkook.

"Tamu istimewa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Yoongi masih bingung.

"Ia sahabatku dan akan tinggal disini beberapa waktu lamanya... Untuk apa kau bingung, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Setauku, aku mengenal semua temanmu, dan aku baru kali ini melihatnya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Tidak semua sahabatku kau ketahui, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, di sebelahmu ada hantu berambut panjang yang sedang berusaha mendekatimu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaishhh! Dimana? Dimana?" sahut Yoongi ketakutan sambil berlari ke belakang Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa. Menggoda Yoongi menjadi salah satu kesenangannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat agar tidak kesiangan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah.." tanya Yoongi ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apa hantu itu.. Masih mengikutiku?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook tertawa keras.

"Kau.. Membohongiku lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tadi iya, tapi sekarang disampingmu benar-benar ada hantu yang sangat tertarik padamu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaishhhh! Suruh ia menjauh dariku, Jungkook ah!" sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi sangat ketakutan.

"Jangan beritahu dia keberadaanku, imma!" bentak Jimin yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Yoongi, tanpa Yoongi sadari tentunya.

Jungkook tertawa, sementara Taehyung yang sedang duduk di kursi di sebelah Jungkook terus bernyanyi dan bersenandung, membuat Jungkook merasa keberisikan.

Jungkook segera mengeluarkan earphone dari tasnya, lalu memasangkan kedua earphone itu ke telinganya dan mencolokkan earphone itu ke handphonenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari - hari terus berjalan.

Hoseok akhirnya mengiyakan untuk mengisi acara di acara tahunan Jeonz Company.

Hoseok semakin sering mengunjungi kantor Jungkook untuk membahas masalah acara yang akan dlangsungkan akhir bulan Oktober 2016 itu.

Hoseok dan Jungkook jadi semakin sering bertemu. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat hubungan Hoseok dan Jungkook semakin dekat.

Bahkan, mulai ada gosip beredar di kantor Jungkook, bahwa Hoseok adalah kekasih dari sang pemilik Jeonz Company.

"Apa benar ia kekasihmu, Jungkook ah?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia mendengar gosip yang beredar.

"Nugu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika Yoongi bertanya kepadanya dalam ruangannya.

"Hoseok-sshi... Pria itu.. Apa ia kekasihmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku harap begitu.. Sayangnya, bukan..."

"Ne?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook.

"Hyeong.. Aku rasa aku menyukainya... Ia sangat manis, ya kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Kau? Menyukainya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Yoongi, terkejut. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Jungkook menyukai seseorang.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatnya dance di atas panggung? Sepertinya iya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ckckck..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe... Aku pintar memilih pasangan kan?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Ia... Pria yang manis..."

"Awas kalau kau berani merebutnya dariku!" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat.

"Araseo, imma.. Araseo..." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

Jungkook mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Yoongi.

"Lalu... Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika ia menolakku?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau ini incaran banyak orang, mana mungkin ada yang berani menolakmu?"

"Tetap saja aku takut, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Himnae, Jungkook ah!" sahut Yoongi sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen untuk ditandatangani oleh Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Handphone Jungkook berbunyi.

"Halo?" sahut Jungkook sambil menjawab panggilan itu dengan antusias.

"Jungkook-sshi... Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hmmm.. Mengerjakan beberapa hal, waeyo?" sahut Jungkook. Ia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar cool, padahal jantungnya tengah berdebar karena terlalu senang Hoseok meneleponnya.

"Aku... Tidak ada kelas tiba-tiba siang ini.. Bolehkah aku... Uhmmm.. Mampir ke kantormu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Oke, kabari saja kalau kau sudah tiba di lobi..." sahut Jungkook.

"Oke... Setengah jam lagi aku akan tiba... Aku.. Tidak mengganggumu kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Gwenchana... Aku tidak ada meeting penting siang ini.. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ne... Sampai nanti, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

Setelah panggilan terputus, kedua pipi Hoseok memerah.

"Ia bersedia menemuimu?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aigoo... Semoga kalian bisa berkencan suatu saat nanti..." sahut Namjoon.

Sementara itu, Jungkook juga terus tersenyum setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Hoseok barusan.

"Jungkook ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi.

"Telepon dari Hoseok-sshi?" tanya Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau tak berhenti tersenyum sejak handphonemu berdering barusan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Hehehehe..." Jungkook menjawab ucapan Yoongi dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong, Jungkook-sshi!" sapa Hoseok dengan senyumannya saat mereka bertemu di lobi.

"Annyeong, Hoseok-sshi.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku.. Tidak mengganggumu kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak menggangguku..."

"Dahengiya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Entahlah... Aku juga bingung sebenarnya untuk apa aku kesini.." sahut Hoseok sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau... Merindukanku?" goda Jungkook.

"Aigoo..." sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Jungkook. "Mengapa kau tahu?"

"Ne? Serius?" tanya Jungkook dengan terkejut, tak menyangka Hoseok mengiyakan ucapannya barusan.

Kedua pipi Hoseok memerah seketika. "Uhm... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hoseok, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat sikap salah tingkah Hoseok.

"Waeyo? Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kiyowo... Neo..." sahut Jungkook. Membuat kedua pipi Hoseok semakin memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu kalian berdua selalu membuntuti Jungkook..." sahut Jin ketika di rumah itu hanya ada mereka bertiga.

Jin, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

Jimin dan Taehyung selalu berusaha menghindari Jin selama mereka berada dalam rumah itu, namun sialnya siang itu mereka berpapasan dengan Jin.

"Kami tidak pernah mengganggunya... Kami berteman baik dengannya.." sahut Jimin.

"Majjayo..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kalian selalu berusaha menghindariku..." sahut Jin lagi.

Jimin dan Taehyung menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku tidak akan mengusik keberadaan kalian di rumah ini... Toh aku juga hanya menumpang disini... Kita sedang dalam nasib yang sama... Sama-sama bergantung pada Jungkook..." sahut Jin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi antusias.

"Kau janji tidak akan mengirim kami ke akhirat? Kami... Masih ingin berkelana di bumi ini,,,," sahut Jimin dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku janji... Toh, aku juga sedang dibuang ke bumi.. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bersahabat dengan beberapa hantu di bumi ini rasanya... Setidaknya, aku tidak akan terlalu kesepian..." sahut Jin.

"Oke! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita bersahabat, oke?" tanya Jimin.

"Call!" sahut Taehyung dan Jin bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook dan Jin berjalan-jalan berduaan sore itu di sebuah departement store.

Sesuai janji Jungkook untuk membelikan Jin beberapa pakaian dan sepatu, sore itu ketika Jungkook tidak ada acara apa-apa, ia akhirnya mengajak Jin shopping.

"Kau sangat tampan dengan apapun yang kau pakai, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook.

"Kau harus tahu... Aku... Salah satu malaikat paling tampan..." bisik Jin di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa. "Aku setuju!"

Setelah berkeliling membeli beberapa pakaian, tas, sandal, dan sepatu, mereka berdua makan malam di sebuah rumah makan yang cukup mewah.

"Pantas saja kedua hantu itu senang menempel denganmu... Kau selalu makan makanan yang enak seperti ini..." sahut Jin.

"Kulihat kalian sekarang jadi akrab bertiga..." sahut Jungkook.

"Setidaknya, aku punya teman bicara selama berada di rumahmu..." sahut Jin.

Rumah Jungkook memang kosong. Para pelayan hanya datang di pagi dan sore hari untuk membersihkan rumah itu lalu kembali pulang karena Jungkook tidak suka jika ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya.

"Aku baru tahu ada persahabatan antara arwah gentayangan dan malaikat.. Hahaha..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menatap Jungkook.

"Mengapa menatapku begitu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Karena aku senang bertemu denganmu... Tak kusangka di dunia ini masih ada orang sebaik dirimu..." sahut Jin.

"Aigoo... Aku jadi malu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30 Oktober 2016.**

Acara tahunan Jeonz Corporation berjalan dengan sangat sempurna.

Penampilan dance Hoseok malam itu membuat suasana acara menjadi sangat meriah.

Tak terasa acarapun berakhir.

Jungkook dan Hoseok tengah makan malam bersama setelah acara berakhir.

"Akhirnya acara ini berakhir juga..." sahut Hoseok.

"Penampilanmu sangat luar biasa..." sahut Jungkook.

"Gumawo, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening.

"Tapi... Aku sedih acara ini selesai..." sahut Hoseok setelah terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Aku... Jadi tidak punya alasan untuk menemuimu lagi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok. Kata-kata itu baru saja ingin diucapkannya kepada Hoseok!

"Kurasa, aku menyukaimu, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Hoseok.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, tangan kanannya memegang dagu Hoseok, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hoseok.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan lembut yang cukup lama itu membuat detak jantung Hoseok berdebar tidak karuan.

Jungkook melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu menatap Hoseok tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Hoseok-sshi.. Apa kau bersedia... Menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Lee Fitri : oh itu toh indigo? baru tau XD whoaaa thx ya pujiannya fit :)**

 **dhope : iya jungkook sama jin yg ketemuan :) ganti jadi vhope aja ah, jhope sama hantu taehyung/? XD**

 **Hana : wkwkw tebakanmu klo hoseok duluan yg ketemu salah han :) LAH JUNGKOOK SAMA JIN SEME X SEME DONG XD**

 **BlueBerry Jung : classy hoseok/? XD 95L gangguin magnae dengan indahnya wkwkw XD wkwkw alhamdulillah klo suka jung :)**

 **sugawaifu : pungut? kayak anak kucing wkwkw XD btw salam kenal ya :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **Vi Jiminnie : kookhope aneh ya? tp kalo nonton run! bts ep 15 kaga aneh kok, buktinya mereka pelukan/? #iniapa XD wkwkw kalo kaga ngefeel kaga direview ya? :) semoga suka ya sama ff ini :)**

 **Hobagijung : iya cuma jungkook yg bs liat vmin #magnaelinereunion/? XD jhope emang cocok jd bottom XD**

 **Habibahjeon : yg mana? bangtan bloody? udah saya lanjut kan :) selamat menikmati wkwkw :) kapan2 bikin ff hoseok digangbang 6 member ah/? XD**

 **Guest : VMin duo hantu usil wkwkw XD alhamdulillah klo suka :) thx ya pujiannya {}**

 **Kimeul : hayo kapan ketemu hoseok? :)**

 **Arvhy : opo toh cuk? #abaikan XD vminnya gemesin ya vhy? XD**

 **She-Lay Lawliet : cuma mau info, saya rasa saya satu2nya author yg selalu gagal manjangin chapter :( jd minta maaf kalo semua ff saya kaga akan panjang2 per chapternya :( btw thx for liking this ff :)**

 **Guest : ada kan saya tulis itu jimin, jadi hantu bareng taehyung :)**

 **Avijunhobie : angel yg suka handkiss/? XD iya ff baru tp genrenya agak2 tijel jd mohon dimaapkeun XD hanmut wkwkw mau kaga dihantuin emreka hayo vi? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Four Shoot (6 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

"Kurasa, aku menyukaimu, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Hoseok.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, tangan kanannya memegang dagu Hoseok, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hoseok.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan lembut yang cukup lama itu membuat detak jantung Hoseok berdebar tidak karuan.

Jungkook melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu menatap Hoseok tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Hoseok-sshi.. Apa kau bersedia... Menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kurasa... Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu... Sejak pertama kali melihatmu tampil di stage sore itu.. Di COEX Mall..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Dan semakin mengenalmu... Aku... Semakin mencintaimu..." sahut Jungkook.

TES~

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Hoseok.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Hoseok-sshi?" tanya Jungkook, terkejut.

"Aniya... Aku hanya tak menyangka... Kupikir... Hanya aku yang menyukaimu... Ternyata kau juga... Menyukaiku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja.." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan bibir Jungkook langsung melumat bibir Hoseok. Hoseok membalas lumatan-lumatan Jungkook di bibirnya.

Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin menyaksikan adegan ciuman itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Uri Jungkook sudah dewasa rupanya..." sahut Jimin.

"Akhirnya mereka berkencan..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook mengabaikan kedua hantu itu dan terus saja melumat bibir Hoseok.

"Jimin ah.. Haruskah kita berciuman juga seperti mereka?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku ingin mencium Min Yoongi..."sahut Jimin.

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong! Akhirnya aku dan Hoseok hyeong berpacaran!" sahut Jungkook kepada Jin ketika ia tiba di rumahnya.

Selama ini, Jungkook memang sering bercerita kepada Jin mengenai Hoseok.

"Kau sudah mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan ia ternyata juga menyukaiku!"

"Chukkae!" sahut Jin sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Hoseok hyeong, buka Hoseok-sshi lagi..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Setahuku, kalau manusia berpacaran, ada makan-makan untuk merayakannya..." sahut Jimin.

"Majjayo.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apapun yang kalian mau, silakan pesan, semua akan kubayar!" sahut Jungkook.

"Jin hyeong, kau yang pesan ya! Kami mana bisa menelepon manusia?" sahut Taehyung.

Jin tertawa. "Araseo, kalian mau apa?"

"Jjajjangmyeon!" sahut Jimin.

"Jjampong!" sahut Taehyung.

"Baiklah, akan kutelepon agar segera di delivery kesini..." sahut Jin.

"Setelah mereka makan jjajjangmyeon dan jjampongnya, tolong kau buang saja ya, hyeong.. Aku tidak akan memakannya... Rasanya jadi hambar..." sahut Jungkook.

Memang, cara para hantu memakan makanan manusia adalah hanya dengan menyerap sarinya, jadi setelah dimakan oleh Taehyung dan Jimin, makanan itu tetap ada secara utuh namun menjadi sama sekali tidak ada rasanya.

Jungkook jadi ingat, pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jimin dan Taehyung adalah di sebuah rumah makan.

Ketika Jungkook memakan makanan itu, makanan itu tidak ada rasanya.

Taehyung dan Jimin, yang tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook bisa melihat mereka, asik tertawa disamping Jungkook.

Jungkook tiba-tiba membentak Taehyung dan Jimin karena memakan makanannya tanpa ijin.

Taehyung dan Jimin terkejut karena Jungkook bisa melihat mereka.

Dan sejak saat itulah Taehyung dan Jimin jadi membuntuti Jungkook kemanapun Jungkook berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Jungkookie~ Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok ketika pagi itu ia menelepon Jungkook.

"Pagi, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum, menjawab panggilan Hoseok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku? Bersiap-siap ke kantor.. Kau, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku? Baru saja membuka mataku, dan aku langsung merindukanmu makanya aku langsung meneleponmu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Baru bangun? Aaah.. Kelasmu hari ini dimulai agak siang ya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Majjayo.. Makanya aku bisa bangun agak siang, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok.

"Hati-hati dalam perjalananmu ke kampus... Jangan lupa sarapan dan makan teratur... Araseo?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ne... Kau juga ya! Jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja jadi lupa makan... Aku tak mau melihatmu jatuh sakit..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau bersiap-siap dulu sana, aku mau mandi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Oke... Saranghae, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok tertawa kecil karena begitu senang mendengar kata-kata itu dari kekasihnya.

"Nado saranghae..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Panggilanpun terputus.

Hoseok berjalan keluar kamar berniat menuju kamar mandi sambil bersiul dan tersenyum.

"Aigoo... Bahagia sekali sepertinya pasangan baru kita ini..." sahut Namjoon yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Hehehe..." Hoseok tersenyum lebar sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aigoo... Bisakah tidak terlalu kau tunjukkan ekspresi bahagiamu, Jungkook ah?" gerutu Yoongi ketika ia tengah menyetir mobil untuk mengantarkan Jungkook ke kantor.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Daritadi kau terus tersenyum begitu lebar, imma..." sahut Yoongi.

Sebuah ide nakal kembali melintas di benak Jungkook.

"Aku tersenyum karena sedari tadi ada hantu anak kecil yang terus menempel di pundakmu.. Sepertinya ia mengira kau itu ayahnya..." sahut Jungkook, tentu saja berbohong. Karena yang sedari tadi menempel di pundak Yoongi adalah si hantu usil Park Jimin yang selalu saja menempel ke tubuh Yoongi setiap Yoongi bersama Jungkook.

"Yaiishhh! Jungkook ah, kau serius? Jinjja ya? Tolong kau usir dia, Jungkook ah! Aku bukan ayahnya!" sahut Yoongi dengan penuh kepanikan. Fokus menyetirnya kembali terusik dengan ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Yaaaa, hantu kecil! Pergilah! Ia bukan ayahmu..." sahut Jungkook, menggoda Yoongi sekaligus menggoda Jimin yang mulai cemberut.

"Aku bukan hantu kecil, yaissshhh!" gerutu Jimin. "Dan aku tidak menganggapnya ayahku tapi kekasihku!"

"Kekasihmu? Melihatmu saja ia tidak bisa... Hahaha..." sahut Taehyung yang duduk disamping Jungkook sambil tertawa menggoda Jimin.

"Apa ia sudah pergi, Jungkook ah?" tanya Yoongi, masih dengan wajah sangat panik.

"Sudah..." sahut Jungkook sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Aku masih disini..." bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba merinding.

"Jungkook ah, kau yakin hantunya sudah pergi? Mengapa perasaanku kurang enak?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau pasti belum sarapan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Majjayo.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau kelaparan makanya perasaanmu jadi tidak enak..." sahut Jungkook.

"Cih.. Apa hubungannya?" gerutu Yoongi sambil kembali fokus menyetir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin berjalan-jalan sore itu di sekitar rumah Jungkook.

Mencari udara segar.

Jin melihat beberapa anak kecil tengah bermain dengan bahagianya.

"Aigoo~ Senangnya menjadi anak-anak, bisa melakukan apapun tanpa ada beban pikiran..." gumam Jin.

Jin duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman dekat rumah Jungkook, kursi dimana ia sedang duduk disana ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Angin bertiup semilir, mengibaskan beberapa helai rambut Jin.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kapankah hukumanku akan berakhir?"

Jin dapat mendengar secara jelas suara kicauan burung dan hembusan angin serta suara gesekan daun-daun akibat tertiup angin.

Jin membuka kedua matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Setidaknya, bumi juga cukup indah... Jadi, ini bukanlah hukuman yang terlalu berat bagiku.." gumam Jin lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Jungkook janjian bertemu malam itu setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Mian, hyeong.. Membuatmu menunggu hingga malam begini... Kerjaanku sedang sangat banyak hari ini..." sahut Jungkoook sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu di depan kantor Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus menyedot segelas cappucino di tangannya.

"Kau... Tidak marah kan?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Gwenchana... Toh cafe yang ada disana wifinya cukup kuat, jadi aku bisa menunggumu sambil mengerjakan tugas kampusku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe yang berada tepat di seberang gedung kantor Jeonz Company.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba bibir Hoseok mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan terkejut.

"Bogoshipo, Jungkookie~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa.

"Aigooooo..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Jungkook saling tertawa kecil, lalu mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Waktunya dinner... Kajja..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Kajja~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Awas kalau kalian berani memakan makan malamku dan Hoseok hyeong! Akan kusuruh Jin hyeong mengusir kalian kalau kalian berani menyentuh makanan kami!" gertakJungkook dengan pelan kepada Taehyung dan Jimin yang terus membuntutinya itu. Saat itu Hoseok sedang ke kamar mandi.

"Cih... Pelit!" gerutu Jimin.

"Kami kelaparan, Jungkook ah.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau tidak memesankan makanan untuk kami juga?" tanya Jimin, merengek.

"Hoseok hyeong belum kuberitahu kalau aku bisa melihat hantu... Aku masih belum berani bercerita padanya... Aku bahkan tidak berniat memberitahunya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Waeyo? Apa bisa melihat kami adalah hal yang memalukan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukan memalukan, tapi akan membuatku terlihat aneh..." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin langsung saja memasang ekspresi wajah cemberut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok datang, lalu mereka makan malam bersama sambil tertawa bahagia menceritakan akan banyak hal.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Min Yoongi?" gumam Jimin sambil melihat ke arah Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti itu denganmu, Jimin ah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Dasar gila..." gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin sambil tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30 November 2016.**

Tak terasa sebulan sudah berlalu sejak Jungkook dan Hoseok berpacaran.

Hoseok sengaja mengambil satu hari untuk ijin kuliah, Jungkook juga ijin tidak bekerja satu hari.

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali, mereka berdua berangkat ke Busan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu betapa indahnya kampung halamanku, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook selama mereka menaiki kereta.

"Train To Busan... Perjalanan ini membuatku teringat akan film Train To Busan, Jungkook ah..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aaaaah... Majjayo.. Train To Busan.. Kau juga menontonnya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Berdua dengan Namjoon, dan sepanjang menonton aku tak berhenti berteriak ketika zombie-zombienya disorot kamera, hahaha..."

Jungkook mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. "Aigoo~ Kau penakut rupanya?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sangat takut dengan hantu dan sebagainya..."

"Aku juga penakut, Jungkook ah,,,,," bisik Jimin, yang tentu saja sedang mengikuti Jungkook dan Hoseok lagi, berdua dengan Taehyung.

"Coba saja hantu setampan diriku yang muncul disana, aku yakin kekasih manismu ini tidak akan takut menonton film itu.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya arogannya.

Jungkook mengabaikan ocehan kedua hantu usil itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menonton film itu kalau kau takut?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku suka dengan Gong Yoo hyeong... Wajah maskulinnya sangat menarik perhatianku.. Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aaaah..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum. "Lebih tampan aku atau Gong Yoo hyeong?"

"Tentu saja kau! Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil mencubit pelan hidung Hoseok.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya itu.

 _"Inikah saat yang tepat untukku bercerita?"_ gumam batin Jungkook.

"Uhmmmm... Aku... tidak takut..." sahut Jungkook dengan agak ragu.

"Jinjja? Whoaaaa, kau pemberani rupanya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Karena aku... Sudah terbiasa... Melihat mereka... Hehehe..." sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan di wajahnya.

"Mwoya?" Hoseok menatap Jungkook dengan sangat terkejut.

"Hyeong... Sudah sejak lama aku ingin memberitahukan ini padamu, tapi aku belum menemukan

waktu yang tepat..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok terus menatap Jungkook dengan kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya... Aku memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat makhluk gaib... Aku bisa melihat mereka semua yang tidak bisa kau lihat dengan kedua matamu itu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja? Kau... Bisa melihat hantu?" tanya Hoseok dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan, takut bagaimana jika Hoseok jadi menjauhinya karena mengetahui keanehan yang dimilikinya itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya sejak dulu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku takut.. Kau menganggapku aneh, dan menjauhiku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Seperti teman-teman sekelasku di masa-masa sekolahku.."

Hoseok menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua pipi Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menatap Hoseok.

"Aku... Sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook ah... Jadi, aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu karena hal itu... Dan terima kasih, karena akhirnya kau mau bercerita padaku.." sahut Hoseok.

"Kau... Tidak takut padaku, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

CUP!

Ciuman sekilas itu menempel di bibir Jungkook.

"Tentu saja... Kau tetaplah kekasihku.. Satu-satunya pria yang paling kucintai di atas muka bumi ini~" sahut Hoseok.

"Gumawo, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersyukur.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau lihat! Aku takut..." ancam Hoseok.

"Araseo, hyeong.. Aku janji.." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di Busan, Jungkook dan Hoseok segera ke Gamcheon Culture Village dan mereka sangat menikmati keindahan disana.

Rumah-rumah yang dicat berwarna-warni itu memberikan keindahan tersendiri. Belum lagi lukisan-lukisan mural yang terpampang di dinding-dinding yang ada disana.

"Whoaaaa.. Ternyata disini memang sangat indah! Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya lewat intenet saja, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

Mereka berkali-kali mengambil foto mereka berduaan disana untuk diabadikan.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, hyeong.. Ayo, kita ke tempat lain.." sahut Jungkook setelah berjalan-jalan di Gamcheon Culture Village itu selama hampir dua jam.

Mereka berdua segera menaiki taxi dan tiba di Jagalchi Market.

"Whoooaaaa~ Banyak makanan laut yang terlihat segar-segar disini, Jungkook ah..." sahut Hoseok dengan penuh antusias.

Mereka berjalan-jalan sejenak, lalu masuk ke sebuah tempat makan untuk makan siang disana.

Tentu saja mereka tidak lupa untuk berfoto.

"Karena sudah hampir sore, ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya, hyeong..." ajak Jungkook.

Dan mereka pun tiba di Haeundae beach.

Mereka sangat menikmati waktu berduaan di pantai itu.

Sesekali mereka saling berkejaran di pasir yang ada di tepi pantai, lalu Jungkook beberapa kali menggendong tubuh Hoseok dan diceburkan ke tepi pantai. Tak lupa tentunya mereka berfoto-foto disana.

Mereka begitu menikmati waktu berduaan di pantai itu.

Dan tentu saja mereka bahkan melihat sunset yang sangat indah di pantai itu.

"Whoaaaaa~ Jinjja yeppuda..." sahut Hoseok ketika melihat sunset di hadapannya.

Jungkook langsung memeluk tubuh Hoseok dari belakang, kepalanya diletakkan di bahu Hoseok.

"Kau jauh lebih indah daripada sunset itu menurutku.." bisik Jungkook di telinga Hoseok.

"Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok membalikan tubuhnya, dan mereka saling berhadapan.

Tatapan Jungkook terkunci ke bibir Hoseok. Jungkook mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok, dan mereka pun berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Mereka saling melumat dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Dan malamnya, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir sejenak ke Busan Tower untuk melihat keindahan kota Busan dari ketinggian 118 meter.

Lampu-lampu jalanan membuat Busan terlihat sangat cantik dari atas sana.

Pukul sembilan malam, mereka kembali menaiki kereta menuju Seoul.

Mereka tiba di Seoul pukul dua belas malam, dan karena sudah sangat malam akhirnya Hoseok memilih menginap di rumah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok terkejut ketika keesokan paginya ia melihat Jin sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ah, kenalkan hyeong.. Ia Jin hyeong, sahabat terbaikku... Ia akan tinggal denganku untuk sementara waktu.." sahut Jungkook, memperkenalkan Hoseok kepada Jin.

Jin dan Hoseok berkenalan.

"Jadi, ia ini kekasihmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Jin.

"Kau sering bercerita tentangku padanya?" bisik Hoseok di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, hyeong.. Ini Hoseok hyeong, pria yang paling kucintai..."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hoseok-sshi.." sahut Jin.

"Aku juga, Jin-sshi..." sahut Hoseok. "Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu sangat tampan!"

"Ah, jinjja?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Untung saja aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Jungkook ah.. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu ini, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok, menggoda Jungkook.

Mereka tertawa bertiga, lalu sarapan bersama.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hoseok berpamitan pada Jin, lalu Jungkook mengantarkan Hoseok ke kampusnya.

Sejak pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah memberitahu Yoongi agar jangan menjemputnya karena ia ingin mengantarkan Hoseok ke kampus.

"Sampai besok, hyeong.. Saranghae..." sahut Jungkook ketika Hoseok turun dari mobilnya.

"Nado saranghae..." sahut Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 Desember 2016.**

Jungkook sangat disibukkan dengan meeting akhir tahunnya, jadi Hoseok memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian malam itu mencari angin segar.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Jin sedang berjalan sendirian dari kejauhan.

"Uh? Bukankah itu Jin hyeong?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok berjalan pelan, berusaha menghampiri Jin untuk mengejutkannya, namun sepertinya Jin tiidak menyadari keberadaan Hoseok.

Karena malam itu sangat sepi, dan Jin sedang bosan, Jin tiba-tiba melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang dari bawah menuju ke atas sebuah rumah tua yang sudah lama kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Mwo... Mwoya igo?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat Jin tiba-tiba saja terbang seperti itu.

Dari atas rumah itu, Jin menikmati pemandangan yang ada, dan ia kembali melebarkan sayapnya, lalu terbang kembali ke tanah.

Tepat ketika Jin kembali menginjakkan kedua kaki di tanah, terdengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Jin hyeong... Mengapa kau... Bisa terbang?"

Jin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sangat terkejut melihat Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Kau... Melihatku terbang.. Barusan?" tanya Jin sambil membuka lebar kedua matanya, tak menyadari bahwa Hoseok ternyata sedang ada disana sedari tadi!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Arvhy : wkwkw moment vminnya sweet bgt ya? udah jd duo setan aja masih gemesin ya vmin tuh? wkwkw XD yoongi udah dipepet jimin tuh vhy XD**

 **BlueBerry Jung : tuh jinhope nya mulai nongol/? wkwkw XD thx for liking this ff jung ah {} wkwkw inget kookhope jd inget run! bts eps 15, jungkook kaga bs ngejatohin hoseok gara2 jungkook kaga nemuin kekurangan hoseok waks XD**

 **sugawaifu : jinsuga? udah pernah kan saya bikin :) yoonjin, yg "Love And Confussion" :) kalo di ff ini dijamin kaga bakal ada jinsuga nya XD**

 **Habibahjeon : oh :) yg murder case baru saya post setelah ff fallen angel ini end ya :) biar seru gt hoseok direbut 6 cogan XD iya emang alurnya agak cepet disini, soalnya cuma Four Shoot jd kaga bisa panjang2 alurnya XD maafkan ya :(**

 **Hana : wkwkw seneng adegan kiss scene ya XD tuh udah ketemu tuh :)**

 **She-Lay Lawliet : here lanjutannya law :) anyway thx pujiannya ya :)**

 **Chaca Putri : iya banyak yang nebak hoseok duluan yang ketemu jin ya wkwkw XD salam kenal btw ya chaca :) seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) ofc hoseok ultimate uke XD ida cm jd seme kalo dipairingin sama jimin XD ff ini update tiap rabu ya cha :)**

 **Hobagijung : iya krn four shoot doang jd emang cepet alurnya wkwkw maapkeun ya :(**

 **Avijunhobie : wkwkw makasih bgt pujiannya aviiii {} sini2 peluk dah peluk {} wkwkw iya malaikat sahabatan sama duo setan usil ya waks XD ciye yg minta digodain setan ganteng/? XD**

 **dhope : wkwkw main nyosor aja ya XD bikin jd vhope aja ah/? XD**

 **Maria Felicia : lah malah baper wkwkw XD buset yoongi ke akhirat wkwkw XD diajak jimin? XD SEMOGA SUKA SAMA ENDINGNYA INI YA FEL, agak absurd kayaknya endingnya nih XD agak kecepetan ya? maapkeun :( pasti kerenan dramanya lah, saya kan cm keinspirasi doang, pasti masternya lebih keren dong :) here ya fel lanjutannya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Four Shoot (6 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **6 Desember 2016.**

Jungkook sangat disibukkan dengan meeting akhir tahunnya, jadi Hoseok memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian malam itu mencari angin segar.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Jin sedang berjalan sendirian dari kejauhan.

"Uh? Bukankah itu Jin hyeong?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok berjalan pelan, berusaha menghampiri Jin, namun sepertinya Jin tiidak menyadari keberadaan Hoseok.

Karena malam itu sangat sepi, dan Jin sedang bosan, Jin tiba-tiba melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang dari bawah menuju ke atas sebuah rumah tua yang sudah lama kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Mwo... Mwoya igo?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat Jin tiba-tiba saja terbang seperti itu.

Dari atas rumah itu, Jin menikmati pemandangan yang ada, dan ia kembali melebarkan sayapnya, lalu terbang kembali ke tanah.

Tepat ketika Jin kembali menginjakkan kedua kaki di tanah, terdengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Jin hyeong... Mengapa kau... Bisa terbang?"

Jin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sangat terkejut melihat Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

"Kau... Melihatku terbang.. Barusan?" tanya Jin sambil membuka lebar kedua matanya, tak menyadari bahwa Hoseok ternyata sedang ada disana!

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan eskpresi masih sangat terkejut.

Jin menatap Hoseok.

"Kau... Siapa sebenarnya... Hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hoseok-sshi... Bisakah kau tatap mataku sejenak?" tanya Jin.

"Ne?" Hoseok menatap Jin.

Jin sangat panik saat itu. Ia bingung harus menghapus ingatan Hoseok darimana...

Dan tiba-tiba tanggal itu terlintas di benak Jin.

Tanggal ketika ia jatuh ke muka bumi.

Saat itu ia ingat betul, tanggal itu tertera sangat besar di sebuah televisi display yang terletak di sebuah Mall, ketika Jin sedang berjalan-jalan di bumi untuk pertama kalinya.

3 Oktober 2016.

Maka Jin segera menghapuskan semua ingatan Hoseok sejak tanggal 3 Oktober 2016.

Hoseok hanya akan mengingat semua hal yang terjadi sebelum tanggal 3 Oktober 2016 itu.

Setelah Jin menghapuskan ingatan Hoseok, Jin segera menghilang dari hadapan Hoseok.

Hoseok, seperti orang linglung, memandang sekelilingnya.

"Mwoya igo? Aku dimana? Mengapa aku bisa disini? Ada apa denganku?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dan di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook.

"Hyeong! Baru saja aku mau ke rumahmu... Ternyata kita bertemu disini rupanya..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menyapa Hoseok.

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Hyeong? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jungkook.

"Neo... Nuguya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ne? Hyeong? Kau.. Benar-benar marah padaku rupanya? Mianhae, hyeong.. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak seharian ini..." sahut Jungkook dengan eskpresi merasa bersalah.

"Kurasa kau salah orang..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hyeong! Ini aku! Jeon Jungkook.. Kekasihmu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Uhuk!" Hoseok tersedak mendengar kata kekasih.

"Kau? Kekasihku? Aku ini single.. Kurasa kau salah orang..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut di wajahnya.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok. "Kau.. Sedang berakting kan, hyeong?"

"Kau pikir aku ini aktor? Mianhae, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu... Permisi,,," sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan cepat menjauhi Jungkook.

"Ada apa dengan pria itu? Aku jadi takut.." gumam Hoseok sambil berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook.

"Sepertinya ia tidak sedang berpura-pura.. Lalu... Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tiba di rumahnya.

"Mengapa kau baru pulang? Katamu Jungkook sibuk bekerja jadi tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menatap Namjoon. "Uh? Jungkook? Siapa Jungkook? Kau bicara apa, Namjoon ah?"

"Ne? Jungkook! Kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siapa Jungkook, Namjoon ah?"

"Kekasihmu, imma! Jeon Jungkook! Pemilik Jeonz Company! Kau lupa?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah tercengang.

"Mwoya? Kekasihku? Aku ini single, Namjoon ah! Kau lupa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Yaishhhh! Kalian bertengkar atau apa? Kalian kan berpacaran tanggal 30 Oktober kemarin!" sahut Namjoon.

"30 Oktober? Kau mengigau? Ini baru tanggal 2 Oktober, imma..." sahut Hoseok.

"Sekarang tanggal 6 Desember, imma..." sahut Namjoon sambil tercengang menatap Hoseok. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"6 Desember? Kau bercanda denganku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Lihat saja kalender di handphonemu!" sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok segera mengecek handphonenya, dan benar saja! Tanggal 6 Desember 2016 tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Mwoya igo? Mengapa seingatku ini tanggal 2 Oktober?" tanya Hoseok sambil kebingungan.

"Hoseok ah... Kau kenapa?" Namjoon menghampiri Hoseok dan menatap Hoseok.

"Nado molla, Namjoon ah... Aku.. Tidak mengingat apapun... Ingatan yang terakhir kuingat hanyalah sampai tanggal 2 Oktober... Aku... Tidak mengingat apapun sesudahnya..." sahut Hoseok sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau... Terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi sangat cemas.

"Aniya..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... Ia juga melupakanmu?" tanya Jin ketika Jungkook tengah bercerita padanya dengan wajah sedih mengenai pertemuannya dengan Hoseok barusan.

"Juga? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kapan... Kalian pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Jin.

"3 Oktober 2016, ketika Hoseok pertama kali tampil di sebuah acara dance competition..." sahut Jungkook.

"3 Oktober?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Ne... Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jin akhirnya menceritakan bagaimana Hoseok memergokinya terbang tadi dan akhirnya Jin menghapuskan semua ingatan Hoseok mulai tanggal 3 Oktober 2016.

"Hyeooooooooong!" gerutu Jungkook. "Mengapa tidak kau hapuskan saja ingatannya sehari yang lalu? Atau beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia melihatmu terbang?"

"Aku panik tadi, makanya aku tak tahu harus menghapus darimana.. Tanggal yang kuingat hanya tanggal 3 Oktober, ketika aku jatuh ke bumi pertama kalinya..." sahut Jin.

"Mwoya igo..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi.. Ia benar-benar melupakanku?"

"Mianhae, Jungkook ah..." sahut Jin dengan wajah merasa sangat bersalah.

Jin terus menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat bersalah.

"Gwenchana.. Kau kan juga tidak sengaja..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan lemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tidak bisa tidur semalaman itu.

Otaknya terus berpikir keras namun ia tidak juga menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Mengapa aku tak mengingat apapun?" gumam Hoseok.

Yang lebih anehnya lagi, pria yang tadi ditemuinya dan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, serta ucapan Namjoon bahwa ia dan pria bernama Jungkook itu sudah berpacaran.

"Aaaah! Tadi pria itu juga mengatakan namanya Jungkook... Tapi... Mengapa aku tak ingat apapun tentang pria itu?" gumam Hoseok sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa aku punya kekasih? Mana mungkin?"

Hoseok berjalan mondar mandir dalam kamarnya sambil terus berusaha mengingat tapi tak ada satupun yang diingatnya.

"Aaaaarggghh! Mengapa aku tak ingat sedikitpun tentang pria itu?" gerutu Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook duduk di balkon yang ada di depan kamarnya.

Menatap ratusan bintang yang bersinar di langit malam itu.

"Hyeong... Apa benar... Kau melupakanku begitu saja?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan Hoseok.

"Sedikitpun ia sepertinya benar-benar tidak mengingatku sama sekali... Lalu aku.. Harus bagaimana?" gumam Jungkook sambil memasang ekspresi wajah begitu sedih.

"Kau... Marah pada malaikat itu?" tanya Jimin yang duduk di sebelah kiri Jungkook.

"Kau usir saja ia dari rumah ini.. Walaupun ia baik pada kami, tapi aku sering ketakutan bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba mengusir kami dari muka bumi ini?" sahut Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.. Toh ia juga tidak sengaja..." sahut Jungkook.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hoseok setelah ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla... Ia bahkan tidak mengingatku sama sekali..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ckckck~ Kau selemah ini? Kau tidak percaya diri?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau... Pernah membuatnya jatuh hati padamu kan? Lakukan lagi saja hal yang sama! Terus dekati ia seperti kau mendekatinya beberapa bulan yang lalu! Kau takut? Takut ia menolakmu kali ini setelaj ia kehilangan ingatannya?" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Benar katamu! Mengapa tidak kukejar saja lagi Hoseok hyeong? Bukankah aku pernah membuatnya jatuh hati padaku? Whoooaaa! Kau ada gunanya juga ternyata!"

"Yaishhh! Manusia kurang ajar... Aku ini memang berguna!" gerutu Taehyung.

Dan semangat Jungkook kembali muncul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menjemput Hoseok di depan kampusnya sore itu sepulang Hoseok kuliah.

"Sore, hyeong... Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya Jungkook.

Kerumunan mahasiswa mengelilingi mereka.

"Kudengar mereka berkencan sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu..."

"Whoooaaaa, Jung Hoseok sunbae sangat beruntung!"

"Jungkook sangat tampan! Kyaaaa!"

"Romantisnya Jeon Jungkook.. Tampan, kaya, cerdas, dan romantis... Apa yang dilakukan Hoseok sunbae di masa kecilnya sampai ia mendapat hadiah seluar biasa ini ketika ia besar?"

Gumamam-gumaman itu terdengar di sekitar mereka, membuat Jungkook tersenyum bangga.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Menjemput kekasihku tentu saja..." sahut Jungkook.

"Yaiiiish! Kekasih apa.. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Tapi.. Namjoon bilang aku berpacaran dengan seorang pria bernama Jungkook... Apa kau yang dimaksudnya?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Temanmu mengingatku? Syukurlah.. Jadi kau tidak akan menuduhku berbohong atau salah orang lagi.."

"Tapi.. Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentangmu?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Kurasa kau kehilangan sedikit ingatanmu, hyeong... Haruskah kita berkencan sore ini agar kau bisa mengingatku lagi?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Senyummu... Sangat tampan... Mengapa pria setampan dirimu bisa menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Karena kau pria yang sangat manis!" sahut Jungkook sambil mencubit pelan hidung Hoseok.

"Yaishhh! Jangan menyentuhku selama aku belum bisa mengingatmu.." gerutu Hoseok.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya karena kecewa.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo... Aku akan beri kau waktu untuk mengingatku... Atau kalau kau tidak bisa mengingatku, setidaknya aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, imma..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13 Desember 2016.**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Hoseok dihapuskan ingatannya oleh Jin.

Dan selama seminggu itu, Jungkook tidak pernah lelah berjuang untuk berusaha kembali mendapatkan perhatian Hoseok.

Jungkook sering menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan ke handphone Hoseok, dan tentu saja selalu direspon Hoseok secara dingin, karena Hoseok masih sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun.

Jungkook sering menjemput Hoseok di kampus, namun tentu saja Hoseok bersikap dingin kepadanya dan terus mendiamkan Jungkook setiap Jungkook berusaha mendekati dan merayu Hoseok.

Jungkook bahkan sudah dua kali mengajak Hoseok makan malam, namun selama mereka makan, Hoseok juga terlihat acuh tak acuh kepadanya.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan terhadap Hoseok hyeong? Mengapa sikapnya menjadi sangat dingin terhadapku? Padahal waktu dulu awal berkenalan saja ia tidak sedingin ini..." gumam Jungkook ketika ia sedang bersama Jin, Taehyung, dan Jimin di ruang utama malam itu.

"Mianhae, Jungkook ah... Aku.. Jadi merasa sangat bersalah padamu..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan sangat merasa bersalah.

Jungkook menatap Jin, lalu tersenyum sekilas. "Gwenchana, hyeong... Toh kau tidak sengaja kan?"

Jin menatap Jungkook, masih dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. "Tapi.. Tetap saja semua karena aku..."

Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu Jin. "Gwenchana, hyeong... Jinjja..."

"Perjuanganmu harus lebih kau tingkatkan lagi, Taehyung ah!" sahut Jimin, menyemangati Jungkook.

"Haruskah kupinjamkan pesonaku padamu untuk merayunya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ia saja tidak bisa melihatmu!" gerutu Jimin.

"Hahaha.." Taehyung tertawa.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Jungkook ah?" tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja.. Terus berjuang mendapatkan hatinya kembali..." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon ah.. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sedih karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Molla... Kau saja bingung, apalagi aku?" sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok terus menggaruk kepalanya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ini kenapa sebenarnya? Aku ini kenapa, Namjoon ah?"

"Molla... Molla..." sahut Namjoon sambil fokus kembali membaca buku pelajaran di tangannya.

"Mengapa ingatanku hilang tiba-tiba begini?" gerutu Hoseok.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gerutu Hoseok lagi.

"Aku harus berbuat apa?" gerutu Hoseok lagi.

"Mengapa aku tidak mengingat apapun?" gerutu Hoseok lagi.

"Yaishhh! Lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian besok daripada mondar mandir tidak jelas begitu, imma..." gerutu Namjoon.

"Araseo..." sahut Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" gumam Hoseok lagi sambil membaca buku pelajaran di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari - hari terus berlalu, namun belum juga ada kemajuan apapun dalam hubungan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Sekeras apapun usaha Jungkook mendekati dan memperhatikan Hoseok, Hoseok tetap saja bersikap cuek terhadapnya.

"Hyeong... Bagaimana caraku untuk menarik perhatian Hoseok hyeong lagi?" sahut Jungkook ketika sedang berduaan dengan Yoongi dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Kau bilang ia hilang ingatan? Sampai saat ini ia belum mengenalimu lagi?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dengan eskpresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ia sangat mencintaimu? Mengapa sudah selama ini, ingatannya tentangmu belum juga kembali?" tanya Yoongi.

"Itu yang dari kemarin menjadi beban pikiranku, hyeong... Ia yang begitu mencintaiku dulu, lalu kehilangan ingatannya, sesulit itukah untuk jatuh cinta padaku lagi?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook. "Kau... Begitu mencintainya? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu lemah begini, Jungkook ah..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku... Sangat mencintainya, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku.. Juga sangat mencintaimu, Min Yoongi..." bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi bergidik. "Jungkook ah... Apa ada hantu di ruangan ini? Mengapa barusan aku merasakan hawa dingin menjalari leher belakangku?"

Jungkook tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat ke arah Jimin yang terus aja memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang sejak tadi.

"Ada hantu yang sangat mencintaimu kurasa, hyeong... Ia selalu saja mengikutimu.. Haruskah kalian berkenalan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Yaiiiishhh! Suruh ia menjauh dariku, Jungkook ah!" teriak Yoongi karena ketakutan.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa melihat reaksi ketakutan Yoongi, sementara Jimin memarahi Jungkook. "Mengapa kau beritahu padanya? Biarkan saja ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku di dekatnya, yaishhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin melihat Jungkook yang baru saja pulang malam itu langsung berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya.

Jin duduk di meja makan bersama Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Aku... Benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Jungkook..." sahut Jin sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Lagipula, mengapa kau bisa menghilangkan ingatannya sejauh itu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau kan bisa menghilangkan ingatannya hanya mulai ketika ia melihatmu terbang malam itu.." sahut Jimin.

"Aku panik.. Aku sangat panik karena ia mengetahui jati diriku... Aku sangat panik sampai-sampai aku ceroboh begini..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja kau dihukum ke bumi..." sahut Taehyung.

"Majjayo.. Aku ini memang malaikat yang tidak berguna..." Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata Jin.

"Malaikat bisa menangis juga?" bisik Jimin ke telinga Taehyung.

TES~

Air mata Jin mulai menetes, dan hujan yang sangat deras tiba-tiba turun mengguyur bumi.

"Aigoo... Jadi kalau malaikat menangis, hujan akan turun dengan deras begini?" sahut Taehyung.

Jin menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hujan berhenti seketika.

Sesampainya di dalam kamarnya, ucapan Taehyung kembali terdengar di telinganya.

 _"Pantas saja kau dihukum ke bumi..."_

Seketika itu juga air mata Jin kembali mengalir, dan hujan yang sangat deras kembali mengguyur bumi.

"Ia melanjutkan tangisnya di dalam kamar?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Sepertinya iya.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18 Desember 2016.**

Jungkook akhirnya berhasil mengajak Hoseok untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

Jin berkata kepada Jungkook kemarin malam agar hari Minggu itu ia mengajak Hoseok makan malam berdua di rumah Jungkook, mungkin saja Hoseok akan mengingat Jungkook setelah ia ke rumah Jungkook.

Apalagi rumah Jungkook terhitung besar dan mewah, siapa tahu hal itu bisa menjadi nilai plus bagi Jungkook untuk memenangkan kembali hati Hoseok.

Awalnya Hoseok menolak, namun akhirnya Hoseok mengiyakan setelah Jungkook terus memohon padanya.

Jungkook menjemput Hoseok di rumahnya pukul enam sore.

Selama perjalanan, Jungkook terus menceritakan banyak hal, dan Hoseok mulai mau mendengarkan semua ucapan Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Kita bahkan pernah berduaan ke Busan, kampung halamanku.. Ketika merayakan sebulan hari jadi kita..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. "Aku.. Sama sekali tidak mengingatnya..."

"Kita banyak mengambil foto dari handphonemu.. Kalau kau sedang berbaring di kasurmu, coba sekali-sekali kau buka galeri handphonemu dan melihat semua foto-foto kita selama di Busan.. Siapa tahu kau jadi bisa mengingatku kembali.." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok sekilas, lalu menghela nafas.

" _Semoga malam ini kau bisa kembali jatuh hati padaku.._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di rumah Jungkook.

"Whoaaaa... Ini rumahmu? Besar sekali..." sahut Hoseok sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya juga? Kau pernah kesini, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku pernah kesini?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepulang dari Busan, kau menginap disini, lalu paginya aku mengantarkanmu ke kampusmu..."

"Mengapa aku tak ingat sama sekali?" gumam Hoseok.

Mereka berjalan ke dalam rumah Jungkook, lalu duduk di meja makan.

Jin segera berjalan dari dapur menuju meja makan untuk menghidangkan special dinner hasil masakannya untuk menjadi menu dinner Jungkook dan Hoseok malam itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hoseok menatap Jin dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

" _Apa ia mengingatku? Tidak mungkin!_ " gumam batin Jin.

"Jungkook ah... Ia siapa? Ia chef pribadimu?" tanya Hoseok kepada Jungkook.

"Ah.. Kenalkan.. Ia Jin hyeong, sahabat dekatku.. Ia tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar percakapan perkenalan ini.." sahut Jimin.

"Ketika pertama kali Hoseok dibawa ke rumah ini dan dikenalkan oleh Jungkook kepada Jin.." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah... Majjayo.." sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jin hyeong? Ia lebih tua darimu?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan sepertinya ia juga lebih tua darimu... Waeyo, hyeong?"

"Jungkook ah.. Apa kau yakin kekasihku itu kau? Bukan pria ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uh?" Jin dan Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan kebingungan.

"Kau... Benar-benar tipe idealku! Aku rasa... Aku jatuh hati padamu, Jin hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jin.

Membuat Jin dan Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola mata mereka.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : wkwkw hoseok galau XD hayooooo jin malah ngilangin ingatan hoseok XD kira2 gmn nasib hubungan kookie-hoseok? :)**

 **dhope : wkwkw alhamdulillah klo kamu suka :)**

 **Maria Felicia : ke akherat nemenin jimin? XD wkwkw btw next chapter last chapter ya :) iya duo setan usil, saya sebenrnya kaga ngerti gimana cara seta makan makanya bikin absurd gini XD sekali-kali lah yoongi penakut, biar unyu gt XD seme unyu XD dahengiya itu semacem syukurlah :) lukisan mural keren bgt itu jd pingin liat langsung sayanya XD WKWKW IYA SAYA NONTON TRAIN TO BUSAN MALEM2 TERIAK2 MASA DI KAMAR WAH JD MALU XD gong yoo hyeong, gong yoo, yg main di train to busan :) gpp fel, saya seneng kok tiap liat review2mu yg absurd tp indah ini :)**

 **Hana : wkwkw coba bayangin kamu di posisi hoseok hmmm :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Arvhy : mata jimin hanya terpaku pada yoongi XD sebelah tapak? XD uwaaa thx pujiannya vhy :) pangeran kodok? pangeran alien taehyung mah XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin - #KookHope #JinHope FF**

 **Lenght:** **Four Shoot (6 Chapter Include Prologue dan Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **24 Desember 2016.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan Hoseok dengan Jin di rumah Jungkook malam itu.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula, setiap Jungkook bertemu dengan Hoseok, Hoseok terus membicarakan mengenai Jin tanpa henti.

Akan betapa Hoseok mengagumi dan mencintai sosok seorang Jin.

Membuat hati Jungkook terasa sakit setiap mendengar Hoseok membahas mengenai Jin dengan ekspresi sangat ceria di wajahnya.

Hoseok malah pernah tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jin di tengah jalan, lalu Hoseok meminta Jin menemaninya membeli beberapa peralatan untuk tugas praktikum kampusnya.

Dan Jin juga terlihat cukup ramah ketika menemani Hoseok ke toko buku saat itu. Tentu saja Jin bersikap ramah pada Hoseok, karena ia adalah seorang malaikat.. Mana mungkin seorang malaikat tega menyakiti hati para manusia?

Namun, Hoseok menyalahartikan kebaikan Jin sebagai sebuah rasa ketertarikan. Hoseok berpikir, ada kemungkinan Jin juga menyukainya.

"Aku yakin pasti aku salah membuat keputusan waktu itu.. Seharusnya aku menjadi kekasih Jin hyeong, bukan kekasihmu..." sahut Hoseok ketika ia sedang makan siang dengan Jungkook.

"Hyeong... Apa kau.. Begitu menyukainya?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia benar-benar sesuai dengan styleku! Whoaaaa~ Jungkook ah... Mianhae, tapi aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya... Jadi, jangan lagi kau berusaha mengharapkanku untuk menjadi kekasihmu lagi... Araseo? Anggap saja semua hubungan kita sudah berakhir..."

DEG!

Jantung Jungkook terasa sesak saat itu juga.

"Mengapa.. Kau bicara seperti itu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir sebulan kau berusaha membuatku ingat padamu kembali, membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi, namun semua usahamu nihil kan? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatmu ataupun menemukan rasa cintaku yang hilang untukmu.. Tapi, pertama kali aku melihat Jin hyeong, aku langsung menyukainya.. Kurasa, aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu dulu..." sahut Hoseok.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan terkejut, tidak menyangka ucapan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Jungkook ah.. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak adil untukmu... Tapi, apa kau pernah berpikir dari sudut pandangku? Apa selama ini.. Kau memikirkan perasaanku? Aku.. Kehilangan ingatanku secara tiba-tiba tanpa kutahu apa penyebabnya.. Aku... Tidak bisa mengingatmu ataupun semua yang terjadi diantara kita.. Namun, kau terus berusaha membuatku kembali mencintaimu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apapun padamu... Apa ini... Adil bagiku?" sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok.

"Jungkook ah.. Mari kita sudahi semua ini.. Aku... Lelah harus menghadapimu setiap hari... Karena apapun yang kau lakukan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatmu..." sahut Hoseok.

TES~

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook.

"Mianhae... Jungkook ah... Jinjja mianhae..." sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di rumah makan itu.

"Mengapa semua.. Menjadi seperti ini?" sahut Jungkook sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aigoo... Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghibur Jungkook?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla... Tapi menurutku, Hoseok sangat keterlaluan!" gerutu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba saja sore itu Jin dan Hoseok berpapasan di tengah jalan.

"Uh? Jin hyeong?" sapa Hoseok.

"Aaaah... Hoseok-sshi... Annyeong.." sahut Jin, membalas sapaan Hoseok.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu begini..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Majjayo.. Hahaha.." sahut Jin sambil tertawa canggung.

"Hyeong.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Geunyang... Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja... Waeyo?" tanya Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku jalan-jalan, hyeong?" ajak Hoseok.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Hoseok.

"Ya ya ya..." pinta Hoseok dengan memohon.

Jin tidak tega menolak ajakan Hoseok, jadi ia akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Hoseok.

Jin dan Hoseok berjalan-jalan menyusuri Garosu-gil sore itu, menikmati angin sore yang berhembus dengan sejuk.

"Nanti malam rasanya akan turun salju sangat banyak..." sahut Jin.

"Kau.. Suka dengan salju, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku.. Suka dengan salju.. Karena terlihat sangat indah jika turun di malam hari..."

"Aaaah... Aku juga suka setiap salju turun.. Karena aku bisa bermain-main dengan bola salju, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

Jin menatap Hoseok.

" _Senyumannya.. Sangat manis.. Pantas saja Jungkook begitu mengejarnya.._ " gumam batin Jin.

Mereka mampir ke sebuah tukang jajanan pinggir jalan dan membeli beberapa makanan untuk mereka makan.

Tak sengaja saus makanan itu tertinggal sedikit di sudut bibir Jin.

"Hyeong, tunggu sebentar..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengambil tissue, lalu melap sisa saus di sudut bibir Jin dengan tissue itu.

"Ada sisa makanan di bibirmu.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Jin nyaris tidak bisa bernafas ketika tangan Hoseok melap saus itu di bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumam Jin.

"Kenapa, hyeong? Kau bicara apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aniya..." sahut Jin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka lanjut berjalan-jalan, dan tidak sengaja Jin terselengkat sesuatu hingga nyaris terjatuh.

Untung saja Hoseok berhasil menahan tubuh Jin, jadi Jin tidak jadi terjatuh.

"Aigoo.. Hati-hati, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok.

"Gumawo, Hoseok ah.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum canggung menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok baru menyadari, bahwa ada beberapa luka di daerah lutut Jin. Saat itu Jin sedang mengenakan kaos pink pucat dan celana jeans selutut.

"Hyeong.. Kakimu penuh luka.. Apa kau memang sering terjatuh?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku... Sering tidak melihat jalanan jika sedang berjalan..." sahut Jin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aigoo... Pasti sakit rasanya setiap kau terjatuh..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Jin.

Mereka kini berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian dan melihat-lihat pakaian di dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja.

DUG!

Kepala Jin terbentur kayu pinggir rak pakaian di toko itu. Dan benturannya cukup kencang.

"Ouchhh!" teriak Jin karena kesakitan.

"Hyeong.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah sangat cemas sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Jin yang tengah kesakitan.

"Lumayan sakit..." sahut Jin.

"Aigoo..." Hoseok mengusap-usap pelan bagian kening Jin yang merah karena terbentur barusan, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Jin menatap wajah Hoseok yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak.

" _Aku kenapa sebenarnya? Mengapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang setiap melihat Hoseok?_ " gumam batin Jin sambil menatap Hoseok yang masih sibuk berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kening Jin itu.

Jin, memang sering bertingkah ceroboh selama ia berada di bumi, namun selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kecerobohannya dan tidak ada yang membantunya.

Dan semua perhatian Hoseok pada Jin, membuat Jin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa hari sudah malam.

Jin dan Hoseok tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran Han River setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup menyenangkan bersama sesorean tadi di Garosu-gil.

Salju mulai turun memenuhi jalanan di sekitar kaki Hoseok dan Jin melangkah.

"Whoaaa~ Salju~ Salju~" sahut Hoseok dengan ceria sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Yeppuda..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Ne?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jin.

"Saljunya... Jinjja yeppeo..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menatap wajah Jin yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Hyeong... Apa kau tahu, apa hal yang paling indah untukku saat ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Salju?" tanya Jin.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya... Wajahmu.. Dan senyumanmu... Dua hal itu adalah hal yang paiing indah malam ini untukku..."

DEG!

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan Jin dalam dadanya.

"Yaishhhh... Kau ini kan kekasih Jungkook.. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu,," sahut Jin. Anehnya, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sakit di dada Jin ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Hoseok adalah kekasih Jungkook.

"Aniya.. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ne?" Jin membelalakan matanya menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menceritakan semua pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook siang tadi ketika mereka makan siang bersama.

"Kau... Berkata begitu?" tanya Jin, tidak percaya,

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Bukankah Jungkook sangat baik padamu?" tanya Jin. Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi Jin, karena membuat Hoseok kehilangan ingatannya akan Jungkook.

"Hyeong.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Jin. "Aku.. Menyukaimu.. Itu kenyataannya... Aku tidak bisa terus bersama Jungkook jika perasaan cintaku ini tertuju padamu, bukan padanya..."

DEG!

Ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat di dada Jin ketika mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

Rasanya, entah mengapa, Jin begitu ingin memeluk tubuh Hoseok yang berada dihadapannya saat itu juga.

Namun, akal sehatnya masih bekerja. Rasa bersalah itu juga timbul semakin besar seketika itu juga. Rasa bersalahnya kepada Jungkook.

Jin, secara tidak sengaja, bukan hanya membuat Hoseok melupakan Jungkook, ia bahkan terlihat seolah tengah merebut Hoseok dari sisi Jungkook.

"Hoseok-sshi... Jungkook... Adalah sahabat terbaikku... Mianhae... Aku... Tidak mungkin mengkhianati Jungkook seperti ini..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok maju beberapa langkah, lalu mengecup pelan bibir Jin, di tengah hujan salju yang tengah turun malam itu.

Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, terkejut dengan ciuman Hoseok yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Jin tidak bereaksi apapun, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sangat terkejut sampai ia bahkan tidak terpikirkan untuk mendorong tubuh Hoseok agar menjauh darinya.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap Jin. "Aku... Serius akan perasaanku padamu, hyeong.. Mungkin ini aneh.. Kita baru bertemu seminggu yang lalu, namun entah mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu..."

Akal sehat Jin kembali menyadarkan Jin akan situasi yang ada.

"Mianhae, Hoseok-sshi... Aku rasa, lebih baik agar kita jangan pernah lagi bertemu... Aku... Tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perasaanmu... Karena bagiku, Jungkook lebih berharga darimu... Ia... Sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki... Mianhae, Hoseok-sshi.." sahut Jin.

Jin berjalan menjauh dari Hoseok, meninggalkan Hoseok berdiri mematung sendrian di tepi sungai itu.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Hoseok. Ia tidak menyangka, waktunya berbahagia bersama Jin hanya sesingkat itu.

Hoseok sama sekali tidak menyangka, Jin akan langsung menolaknya seperti itu, bahkan memintanya agar tidak pernah saling bertemu lagi.

Hoseok berjongkok sambil terus terisak dalam tangis.

Begitupun dengan Jin.

Jin berjalan menjauh dari Hoseok, dan air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Membuat hujan salju malam itu tiba-tiba berhenti, berganti dengan hujan air yang sangat deras tiba-tiba.

Entah mengapa, perasaan Jin juga terasa sangat sakit ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Hoseok jangan pernah lagi menemuinya.

Entah kenapa, Jin merasa sakit di dadanya ketika ia berkata bahwa Jungkook lebih berharga daripada Hoseok.

Dan malam itu, keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berbeda di tengah guyuran hujan deras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamarnya.

Berkali-kali Namjoon mengetuk pintu kamar Hoseok, menanyakan ada apa dengannya, namun Hoseok sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Hoseok ah.. Waeyo? Neo gwenchana?" tanya Namjoon dari depan pintu kamar Hoseok.

Hoseok mengacuhkan semua pertanyaan Namjoon. Ia terus menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar.

Hatinya masih sangat sakit dengan semua ucapan Jin.

"Mengapa kisah percintaanku harus serumit ini? Mengapa pria yang kucintai harus merupakan sahabat dari Jungkook yang bahkan sama sekali tidak kuingat keberadaannya dalam hidupku?" gumam Hoseok dalam isak tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terkejut ketika melihat Jin berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat, kedua sayap Jin terlihat layu dan basah oleh air hujan.

"Hyeong.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook.

Jin hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Jungkook, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Air mata Jin sudah mulai berhenti.

Hujan pun berhenti seketika, dan salju kembali turun.

Jin menatap ke langit malam dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kapankah hukumanku berakhir? Aku... Rasanya ingin segera kembali ke tempatku semula... Aku... Tidak tahan dengan perasaan sesak di dadaku ini... Dihukum ke bumi, merasakan semua hal yang dirasakan oleh manusia, ternyata sesakit ini rasanya..." gumam Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **27 Desember 2016.**

"Jin menolak Hoseok..." sahut Taehyung kepada Jungkook ketika mereka berdua sedang berada dalam ruang kerja Jungkook siang itu.

Sementara Jimin sedang asik terus menempel di punggung Yoongi sambil memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, tanpa Yoongi sadari tentunya..

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, Hoseok dan Jin berpapasan di jalan.. Mereka berjalan-jalan berduaan hingga larut malam... Dan malamnya, Hoseok tiba-tiba mengatakan perasaannya kepada Jin.. Dan Jin menolaknya saat itu juga... Kau ingat kan ketika Jin kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup? Ia baru saja menolak Hoseok waktu itu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau baru memberitahukanku sekarang?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Karena aku pikir, tidak baik langsung memberitahukannya padamu.. Aku pikir, Jin butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya padamu, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang ia belum juga menceritakannya padamu? Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu.." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Kurasa.. Ia tidak enak bercerita padaku... Ia sudah membuat Hoseok hyeong melupakanku secara tidak sengaja... Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bercerita bahwa Hoseok hyeong mencintainya kepadaku? Pantas saja ia terlihat murung beberapa hari ini..."

"Mengapa keadaan... Jadi serumit ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Molla nado..." sahut Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Di satu sisi Jungkook sedih mendengar Hoseok ditolak Jin, karena hal itu pasti membuat perasaan Hoseok terluka. Namun, di sisi lain ia bersyukur, karena itu artinya Hoseok tidak akan lagi berharap pada Jin.

Sorenya, Jungkook segera menyusul Hoseok ke kampusnya.

"Sore, hyeong..." sapa Jungkook ketika berpapasan dengan Hoseok di depan gerbang kampus Hoseok, tepat ketika Hoseok berencana kembali ke rumahnya.

Hoseok terkejut karena Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul lagi dihadapannya.

"Jungkook ah.. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu lagi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ikut aku, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Kemana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ada tempat yang indah, aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu..." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah memelas.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia malas, namun entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak tega melihat tatapan Jungkook yang memelas seperti itu.

"Araseo.. Tapi kumohon, setelah ini jangan lagi memaksaku untuk menemuimu..." sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, Hoseok juga berjalan menuju mobil Jungkook.

Selama perjalanan, tidak seperti biasanya dimana Jungkook selalu membicarakan banyak hal, kali ini Jungkook hanya diam sambil fokus menyetir.

Membuat Hoseok bertanya-tanya, mengapa Jungkook jadi pendiam seperti itu.

Hoseok berkali-kali diam-diam memandangi Jungkook yang sedang sangat fokus menyetir.

" _Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia.. Marah padaku? Lalu, mengapa ia mengajakku pergi kalau ia marah?_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam, mereka tiba di tepi pantai yang sangat indah.

"Pantai? Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Turunlah... Udaranya sangat sejuk sore hari disini... Aku.. Sering kesini setiap sedang banyak masalah yang tengah kuhadapi.." sahut Jungkook sambil turun dari mobilnya, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

"Mwoya? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu serius?" gumam Hoseok sambil turun dari mobil Jungkook.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pasir di tepi pantai itu, mendekat ke arah lautan di hadapan mereka, dalam keadaan hening. Hanya suara gemuruh ombak dan hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Setibanya di tepi pantai yang sangat dekat dengan lautan itu, Jungkook duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas. Kepalanya diletakkan di antara kedua lututnya.

Hoseok ikut duduk di samping Jungkook sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Benar katamu, udaranya sangat segar dan sejuk.." sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook tidak menjawab ucapan Hoseok. Ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dari samping.

" _Aku... Baru sadar... Kalau ia setampan ini..._ " gumam batin Hoseok.

Setelah saling terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, Hoseok akhirnya buka suara.

"Jungkook ah.. Mengapa kau... Mengajakku kesini?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook tetap terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu berkata "Hyeong... Kudengar Jin hyeong menolakmu..."

"Uh?" Hoseok terbelalak menatap Jungkook. "Ia bercerita padamu?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Aku tahu dari sahabatku yang lain..."

"Ia bercerita pada orang lain rupanya.." gumam Hoseok.

"Aku.. Sengaja mengajakmu kesini.. Untuk menghiburmu..." sahut Jungkook. "Aku berharap, kau bisa menenangkan perasaanmu disini... Tapi kurasa, kau begitu membenciku dan sangat tidak ingin bersamaku... Makanya, aku daritadi hanya diam dan tidak ingin memngganggumu.."

" _Karena itu rupanya ia daritadi diam saja?_ " tanya batin Hoseok. Tiba-tiba saja Hoseok merasa kasihan melihat Jungkook sedepresi itu setelah ditolaknya. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana sakit yang dirasakannya ketika Jin menyuruhnya menjauh.

"Jungkook ah... Aku... Bukannya membencimu... Aku hanya..."

"Tidak bisa mencintaiku? Aku tahu itu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook, menyela ucapan Hoseok yang belum selesai itu.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook.

"Karena itu, aku berjanji.. Ini.. Terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu... Setelah hari ini berakhir, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku berada di hadapanmu lagi..." sahut Jungkook. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya.

"Jungkook ah..." sahut Hoseok dengan suara pelan.

Hoseok sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Bagaimanapun juga, semua ini memang salahnya. Salahnya, mengapa tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak bisa mengingat kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan parahnya lagi, ia justru jatuh cinta pada sahabat baik kekasihnya.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening. Keduanya kembali ke mobil, dan selama perjalanan pun mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan rumah Hoseok.

"Gumawo, Jungkook ah..." sahut Hoseok sambil turun dan menutup pintu mobil Jungkook, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

TES~

Air mata Jungkook menetes deras seketika itu juga ketika melihat punggung Hoseok berjalan menjauh darinya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu rumah yang tertutup itu.

"Inikah.. Keputusan yang terbaik.. Untuk kita semua?" gumam Jungkook sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas setiran mobil. Air mata masih membasahi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku... Sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Hoseok hyeong, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook kepada Jin ketika mereka sedang duduk berdua di ruang utama.

"Waeyo? Kau.. Menyerah?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kurasa.. Keberadaanku di dekat Hoseok hyeong justru menjadi beban untuknya... Aku membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku.. Makanya aku memilih untuk mundur kali ini.. Aku... Mulai lelah..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mian, Jungkook ah... Semua ini salahku..." sahut Jin.

"Aniya... Kau tidak salah, hyeong.. Mungkin ini... Memang takdirku..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan merasa sangat bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Entah mengapa, ia jadi merasa tidak tega karena ternyata ia telah begitu melukai perasaan Jungkook tanpa disadarinya.

Wajah tampan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat sedih itu kembali melintas di benak Hoseok.

"Mengapa aku baru sadar, kalau ia setampan itu?" gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok mulai mengambil handphonenya dan membuka galeri.

Hoseok melihat semua foto-foto yang diambilnya bersama Jungkook selama mereka berada di Busan.

"Kami.. Terlihat begitu berbahagia di foto ini... Apa aku.. Sangat bahagia ketika bersamanya waktu itu? Mengapa aku... Bisa tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatanku dan membuat semua jadi terluka begini?" gumam Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 02.00 AM, Jin tidak bisa tertidur.

Ia duduk di atap rumah Jungkook dan terus menatap ke arah langit sambil terus bertanya-tanya, kapan hukumannya akan berakhir. Karena ia mulai lelah dengan semua yang dirasakannya di bumi.

Perasaannya kepada Hoseok, membuatnya sangat ingin menemui Hoseok.

Namun, ia tidak tega jika harus menambah rasa sakit di hati Jungkook.

"Mengapa aku.. Berada di posisi sesulit ini? Apa ini... Hukumanku yang sebenarnya?" gumam Jin.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan semua waktunya bersama Hoseok kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Tawa dan senyuman Hoseok, semua perhatian dan kebaikan Hoseok padanya, membuat dada Jin terasa sangat sesak tiba-tiba.

"Apa ini.. Yang disebut manusia dengan cinta?" gumam Jin sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya, membuat hujan turun seketika itu juga mengguyur bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Januari 2017.**

"Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan aku ada di bumi..." gumam Jin sambil berjalan-jalan pagi itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dunia berhenti berputar.

Hanya Jin yang bergerak, sementara semua yang ada disekitarnya berhenti bergerak, seolah ada yang menekan tombol pause.

Lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang berkata, "Masa hukumanmu sudah berakhir... Kau, akan dikembalikan ke tempatmu semula, malaikat Kim Seokjin..."

Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Benarkah aku akan kembali dan menghilang dari bumi ini?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. "Selamat, malaikat Kim Seokjin, karena masa hukumanmu sudah selesai.."

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan semua ingatan mereka yang pernah bertemu denganku selama aku berada di muka bumi ini?" tanya Jin.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau kembali ke tempatmu semula..." sahut suara itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Jin sudah berada kembali di tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

Dan dari tempatnya itulah, ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua yang ada di muka bumi.

Yaitu, bahwa waktu kembali berputar mundur.

Tepat kembali ke tanggal dimana Jin dihukum dan dibuang ke bumi waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 Oktober 2016.**

Tepat di hari Hoseok tampil dalam sebuah acara dance di COEX Mall.

Cuaca sangat cerah siang itu.

"Cuacanya sangat cerah, Namjoon ah.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah Namjoon yang tengah menemaninya menunggu namanya dipanggil ke atas panggung.

"Waeyo? Kau merasakan firasat yang baik, Hoseok ah? Bahwa kau akan menjadi pemenangnya hari ini?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Apa aku terlalu merasa percaya diri, Namjoon ah?"

"Aku juga yakin, entah mengapa, bahwa kau pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi ini!" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk pundak Hoseok.

"Gumawo, Namjoon ah! Neo bakke eopta, jinjja!" sahut Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian, nama Hoseok dipanggil ke stage.

Ia naik ke stage dan musik mulai dinyalakan.

Dengan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia menampilkan dance terbaik yang bisa ditampilkannya sore itu.

Jungkook, salah satu sponsor dari dance competition itu, langsung saja terpaku menatap ke arah stage ketika melihat penampilan Hoseok.

Semua gerakan yang ditampilkan Hoseok terlihat sangat indah di matanya.

"Siapa nama peserta itu tadi?" tanya Jungkook kepada salah seorang staff.

"Jung Hoseok.." sahut staff tersebut.

Jungkook kembali menatap ke stage. "Jung.. Hoseok..."

Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan pemenang untuk dance competition hari ini adalah..." sahut sang MC.

"Aku.. Aku.. Semoga saja aku..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap penuh harapan ke arah stage.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau yang menang karena kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik tadi..." sahut Namjoon.

"Jung.. Hoseok...! Chukkae, Jung Hoseok-sshi! Silakan naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima trophy dan hadiah..." sahut sang MC.

"Benar aku? Benar aku yang menjadi juaranya, Namjoon ah? Telingaku tidak salah dengar kan?" Kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat, tak menyangka ia benar-benar yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Majjayo, Hoseok ah.. Kau pemenangnya!" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum bangga melihat sahabatnya memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Hoseok segera berlari kecil naik ke stage dan menerima trophy serta hadiah uang tunai dalam nominal yang cukup besar.

Setelah Hoseok turun dari stage, sesosok pria tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook itu berjalan menghampiri Hoseok.

"Jung Hoseok-sshi?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. "Majjayo.. Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook, pemilik Jeonz Company, salah satu sponsor dari acara dance competition ini.." sahut Jungkook, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aaaaah.. Jinjja? Kau pemiliknya? Kau... Terlihat masih sangat muda..." sahut Hoseok, terkejut.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kau.. Jarang menonton acara berita?"

"Ne?" Hoseok menatap kebingungan ke arah Jungkook.

"Dweso..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"Jeonz Company... Berencana akan mengadakan event tahunan di akhir Oktober ini.. Apa kau.. Bisa menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne? Aku? Waeyo?" Hoseok semakin kebingungan.

"Aku... Sangat tertarik dengan dancemu... Dancemu sangat keren! Aku ingin kau menjadi guest dalam acara tahunan kami... Bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Uhmmmm... Bisa beri aku waktu untuk berpikir?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja.." sahut Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan kartu nama dari sakunya. "Ini kartu namaku.. Silakan hubungi aku kapanpun kau bersedia..."

Hoseok mengambil kartu nama itu. "Araseo..."

"Tentu saja, kami akan memberikanmu bayaran yang sepadan.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

" _Whoaaaaaa! Bukan hanya kaya dan tampan, namun senyumannya sangat memikat pula!_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

"Araseo.. Aku akan mengabarimu, Jungkook-sshi..." sahut Hoseok.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah.

Hoseok menghampiri Namjoon yang sudah menunggunya tak jauh dari sana, sementara Jungkook menuju parkiran mobil untuk menaiki mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon ah... Kurasa, aku baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pria bernama Jungkook yang tadi mengajakku bicara sejenak itu..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum ketika berjalan bersama Namjoon menuju parkiran motor.

"Mwoya? Kau kan baru saja bertemu dengannya?" sahut Namjoon.

"Ia... Sangat tampan... Dan senyumannya sangat manis! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu siapa dia? Ketika aku tidak mengenalinya, ia bilang aku pasti jarang nonton televisi.." sahut Hoseok sambil memasanga ekspresi wajah kebingungan.

"Yaishhh! Ia itu pewaris tunggal sekaligus pemilik resmi Jeonz Company saat ini.. Usianya masih tiga tahun di bawah kita, namun ia sangat cerdas dan digilai banyak orang..." sahut Namjoon.

"Mwoya? Tiga tahun di bawah kita?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku sangat iri setiap melihatnya menjadi sorotan media massa karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya itu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Whoaaaa~ Daebak! Aku baru saja berbicara dengan pria sekeren itu? Pantas saja aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya!" sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck~"

"Kalau begitu... Apapun harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya!" sahut Hoseok dengan penuh antusias.

"Lebih baik segera kau lakukan, aku sudah bosan dituduh sebagai kekasihmu.." gerutu Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi hyeong.. Kurasa... Aku sudah menemukan cinta pertamaku..." sahut Jungkook ketika ia duduk dalam mobilnya bersama dengan asisten pribadinya yang bernama Min Yoongi.

"Jinjja? Nugu?" tanya Yoongi, tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Pria yang baru saja kutemui barusan.. Jung Hoseok namanya..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Ooooohhh~ Uri Jungkookie sudah dewasa rupanya?" sahut Jimin, sang hantu usil yang sedang memeluk tubuh Yoongi, tanpa disadari Yoongi tentunya.

"Jungkook akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta... Kukira seumur hidupnya akan dihabiskannya dengan pekerjaan saja.. Hahaha~" goda Taehyung, sang hantu usil yang selalu bersama Jimin untuk mengerjai dan mengusili Jungkook.

"Kenalkan aku padanya, Jungkook ah... Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hyeong, entah mengapa aku seperti merasa takut.."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa takut, jika aku mengenalkannya padamu... Bagaimana jika ia justru menyukaimu, bukan aku?" sahut Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa perasaan takut itu tiba-tiba begitu saja menghinggapinya.

"Ckckck~ Dasar bocah aneh..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: OKE, akhirnya END juga.. Dan lagi-lagi saya merasa END nya agak absurd, iya kaga? Kalo iya, mohon dimaapkeun ya :) Tapi, saya berharap semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua lagi ya :)**

 **Sekali lagi, selalu tidak pernah lupa saya ucapkan, really really really thanks a lot buat semua masukan, dukungan, saran, pujian, semangat, dan review2nya selama penggarapan FF ini dari awal sampe end :) /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my other ff! :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Maria Felicia : kan ceritanya dia ilang ingatan makanya naksir jin XD wkwkw emang dr kmrn ketinggalan fel? emang bs ff dikirim ke penerbit fel? ff mu di wattpad ya? pingin baca sini linknya mana :) Gong Tae Kwang? School 2015? Itu Sungjae member boyband BTOB fel, temen deketnya Taehyung itu Sungjae :) iya Gong Yoon pemeran utama di Train To Busan itu, yg main Goblin juga :) wiiih enaknya nntn di kantor bokap XD wifi gratis dong?**

 **Habibahjeon : wkwkw untung aja jin keburu balik ya kalo kaga runyam sudah kookhope nya XD VMin masih betah disamping jungkook tuh wkwkw XD**

 **Hobagijung : untungnya yg ini kekirim :) kok bs limit? baru tau review bs limit o.O wkwkw XD hoseok jatuh cintrong sama pesona malaikat jin XD**

 **dhope : untunglah jin balik ke asalnya jd kookhope selamat XD**

 **Hana : nyesek ya han XD here the ending :) semoga suka ya :)**

 **Arvhy : saya? saya mah shipperin semua pairing bangtan wkwkw XD gokil2 semua XD coba bayangin kalo ini dijadiin film deh, unyu bgt pasti moment vminnya XD karena jin sangatlah tampan maka hoseok jatuh cinta XD yoongi ketemu hoseok yg ada langsung nyanyi lagu HOMME ntar XD wkwkw juki byk yg naksir ya? kamu juga? XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : dewiicantik darimana aja abang kangen tau ihhh :( sibukkah? sini2 peluk kangen/? XD buset lngsng baca chapter 5? wkwkw XD here endingnya semoga suka ya :) iya jd berharap ini ff dijadiin drama, pasti moment vmin bikin greget XD**

 **khaliza19 : jin ceritanya ababil/? XD jd maen ilangin ingatan hoseok kaga pake mikir nasib jungkook XD**


	7. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **epiqaefah91 : salam kenal fah, kayaknya baru kali ini ya review ff saya? thx to reading and liking this simple ff :) iya jin clumsy jd lucu gt ya wkwkw XD see u in my other ff :)**

 **dhope : KUDA GWANGJU wkwkw XD iya KookHope endingnya wkwkw :) jin balik ke asal/? XD**

 **Hana : yoi, endingnya biar makin absurd, semua kembali ke awal sebelum jin ke bumi wkwkw XD oke hana, kookhope again? menyusul ya kalo nemu ide lagi yg cocok sama pairing ini :)**

 **Habibah jeon : kalo jin kaga balik, tiga-tiganya tersiksa bib XD kan jeka kaga inget apa2 tp ya gitu seolah punya feeling aja WKWKW sementara jin tersenyum di tempatnya memandang kembalinya kookhope ke awal wkwkw XD**

 **She Lay Lawliet : whoaaa thx a lot for liking the ending, entah knp saya ngerasa agak absurd endingnya tp alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka {}**

 **Maria Felicia : basket? yoongi dong main castnya? wkwkw XD hoseok jahat ya? hajar aja fel XD Sungjae kalo menurut saya sebenernya kaga ganteng2 bgt {penilaian sebagai man to man ya wkwkw, kalo menurut cewek saya kurang ngerti) tapi aura bocahnya sama aura periangnya itu bikin dia enak diliat :) kalo ganteng masih gantengan han yi an nya, aura coolnya sama manly nya dapet, kalo tae kwang lebih ke cute boy? menurut saya sih :) tapi 2-2nya keren emang di school 2015, APALAGI EUNBI-EUNBYUL :* fel udah kerja? wah kita sama2 ngantor dong sekarang, saya lg magang nih wkwkw XD iya taetae deket banget sama sungjae, sama2 line 1995 kan, jd awalnya mereka kenalan tuh di toilet, waktu itu lagi pada pipis di music bank apa mnet gitu deh, trus sungjae nanya "kamu line 1995 juga, ayo kita berteman" gitu wkwkw makanya kata taehyung, sungjae baik banget karena BTOB udah debut duluan kan trus tenar juga nah BTS baru rookie gt eh udah diajak ngobrol sama sungjae :) taehyung sama ryeowook? kayaknya saya baru denger, tp emang ryeowook lumayan deket sama BTS gara2 awalnya ketemu di sukira kalo kaga salah sih :) setau saya taehyung lebih deket lagi sama park bogum sama kim minjae dia :) kan vmin inget kenapa mereka meninggal, tp mereka lebih suka ngintilin jungkook daripada ngintilin keluarga mereka yang masih hidup wkwkw XD**


End file.
